


Wild Blue Yonder

by jericks3



Series: Wild Blue Yonder [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Slow Burn, homesteader au, sort of like Love Comes Softly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Anna finds herself in trying circumstances while traveling West in a wagon train.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Wild Blue Yonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557664
Comments: 156
Kudos: 227





	1. A simple offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just extremely self indulgent. So, I hope you all enjoy.  
This is T for now, though I might bump up the rating later.

The sky was gray. Anna found it to be just a bit too cliché for her taste as she stood in front of the simple wooden cross that was her husband’s grave.

It wasn’t a grave, per say, but a marker.

She had seen him get shot by the bandits that attacked the wagon train. She had seen the blossom of blood bloom across his chest. She had screamed for him as the bandits had dragged him away and he hadn’t answered her.

Everyone said that there was no way for him to survive that.

He was dead, without question.

She sat staring at the three little crosses. One of them marked the actual grave of the wagon train leader. He’d been shot right away. The other marked the grave a younger man who had tried to stop the bandits from taking everything of value. They had, of course, shot him, too.

Now everything Anna owned, save the clothes in a rucksack by her feet were gone. Her mother’s jewelry, and her father’s silver spoons, and her trunks of fancy clothes. All snatched up.

The rest of the people from the wagon train and those from the small nearby township that had gathered to help bury the two remaining bodies slowly filed away from the graves. One elderly lady gently patted her hand.

She couldn’t deny she was shocked, but now that it was wearing away, she felt guilty that one of the main things she felt was relief. She knew she had to be going to hell for that feeling, but still, she felt it.

Then there was dread. And fear. And confusion.

What was she going to do now?

“Mrs. Westergaard?” A voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to find a tall, broad shouldered man, with a wide brimmed hat. He looked a bit shabby, and his blond hair was rather long, but he was still clean.

“Yes?” She asked.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” He whispered.

“Thank you.” She nodded in reply unable to meet his eye.

“So,” He suddenly seemed very embarrassed, and at a loss for words. “I- I’ve looked around for a place for you to stay.”

“Oh, thank you.” She sighed.

“The… the trouble is. There isn’t- there isn’t any place for you.”

“Oh.” She whispered, that dread and fear washing over her again.

“You see, the township is still very, very small. There’s only one house for boarders, and that’s where the families from the wagon train that are now without any resources to continue traveling West have gone.”

“I see.” Anna nodded, and she bit her lip.

“Some of the younger men from the wagon train have decided to press on, but the rest of the people have found lodging on some of the nearby farms in exchange for work.” The farmer continued to stammer.

“Oh, well I guess I should see about finding someone to stay with until the next wagon train and I can go back East… When will that be?”

“The next wagon train won’t pass this way until spring.”

“Spring?” Anna echoed.

Of the few scraggly trees that littered the plains the leaves were only just beginning to change color. The grass was only just beginning to fade a die. Spring was a long time from now.

“Yes, and… well you see, everybody around here has taken on as many people as they can with the winter coming on.”

“Oh.” Anna said suddenly feeling very dizzy indeed.

“Except… well. Me.”

Anna looked up at him sharply.

He was young. Maybe a few years older than her, but still young. She let her eyes dart down looking for a wedding ring, but his fingers were bare.

“And,” he continued taking his hat off and worrying the brim in his hands, “I actually could use some help on my farm. I have a little girl, she’s five, and she could really use a feminine influence.”

Anna nodded slowly, beginning to understand what he was about to ask.

“I tried to find a more convenient arrangement for you, I know you’re in shock, and grieving… but I can only comfortably take on one more person at my farm, and there were no other people who were…”

“Alone?” Anna finished for the man.

“Yes.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright…” Anna sighed. “What’s your name?”

“Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman.”

“Alright, Mr. Bjorgman. I’ll come live with you.”

“That’s… that’s the thing. I can’t just have a young woman come live on my farm. The people around here would talk, and I can’t do that to my little girl. She’s got it rough enough as it is.”

“But I thought…” Anna then trailed off, looking up into his face.

Mr. Bjorgman had a severe look about him. A strong jaw, wide nose, and what looked to be a permanent scowl. Yet, he also seemed like an honest man, so she couldn’t quite wrap her head around why he looked so embarrassed.

“I-I would like to offer you… my hand?” He said awkwardly, and she noted that his cheeks were pink. “I mean, for all practical purposes, we’d be unmarried, and when the wagon train comes back in the spring, we could get an annulment because… well… you know… we wouldn’t… I wouldn’t dream of… well…”

“My husband has only been dead for one day.” Anna said, blinking in surprise.

“I know,” Kristoff nodded his head, “trust me, I hate to do this to you. But this is a very harsh and unforgiving land… which is why I’m probably your best option.”

“My best option?” She repeated.

“There are two other men in this area who are about to ask you to marry them, too, without the opportunity of leaving when the wagon train comes back.”

Anna stared at him with her mouth open for a moment, then she shut it with a sharp snap.

“Listen,” he continued, a sympathetic frown on his face, “I’ll give you some time to think about it. There are no hard feelings if you’d rather not. I just felt that… it wouldn’t be right to leave you at the mercy of Otis and Thunberg as winter’s coming on… besides, we might be able to help each other out a bit.”

Anna bit her lip in thought.

“If you decide you’d like to take me up on my offer, I’ll be at the parson’s house in an hour.” He finished, putting his hat back on his head.

Anna merely nodded in reply, feeling tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

She thought hard about some of the other families that had been on the wagon train. Would any of them be willing to take her on? Probably not, they were all destitute after being robbed by those bandits.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see two other men leering at her. She knew instantly those were the two other men that Mr. Bjorgman had been speaking of. Neither of them looked half as pleasant as he had.

She supposed she might be able to write to her sister, Elsa. To admit that she had failed utterly and spectacularly, and have Elsa send someone to collect her and bring her home… but she didn’t know how long that would take. What would she do in the meantime? Mr. Bjorgman had told her that there were absolutely no vacancies and everyone else in this township was already stretching themselves thin trying to shelter the other victims of the wagon train…

It seemed absolutely _crazy_ to marry a man she had literally just met.

Though, truly she’d barely known Hans when she’d married him and look at where that had landed her…

“Mr. Bjorgman!” She called when she saw the greasier of the two men that had been watching her begin to make his way over.

She turned to see that blond farmer had only managed to make it a few yards away and he turned to look at her in surprise. She jogged up to him.

“Do I have your word, that when the opportunity presents itself, you’ll allow me to return home?”

“Absolutely.” He nodded.

“Well,” Anna shifted her weight foot to foot for a moment, “then I’ll take you up on your offer.”

*****


	2. New Wife

When Kristoff had first seen her standing at the graves, he thought she was one of the school aged girls, she had seemed so small.

Yet, she stuck out, with her bonnet hanging from her fingers and her hair a little flame against the fading colors of the prairie.

He had been caught off guard by how pretty she was when he’d actually looked her in the face. He was unsure why, but the fact that she was incredibly beautiful made it feel a bit more complicated when he took her slim little hand in his, as per the parson’s instructions.

Her fingers felt unbelievably soft in his palm. This woman had never seen a day of hardship in her life, and here she was, agreeing to help him on his farm for a time.

Kristoff wondered how life could be so unfair to her.

Mrs. Westergaard (her first name was Anna, he'd learned, but for some reason it felt a bit disrespectful to even think her first name) recited the words that the parson spoke with a determined face. He did the same, and before he knew it, Mrs. Westergaard became Mrs. Bjorgman.

Now they were rolling along the lane, his new wife’s head weighing heavily against his shoulder. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and he hadn’t had the heart to wake her. She’d had a trying twenty-four hours, so he could only imagine how exhausted she was.

He felt a sliver of disappointment about how the whole thing had transpired. He had secretly always dreamed he could have a wedding where he could proudly devote himself to a blushing bride, maybe one who looked a bit like the woman leaned against him now. A woman who would happily take his name, and share her life, and maybe even one day bare him children.

Though, he supposed that after spring came and she went back home with the returning wagon train, that could still be possible for him. And he couldn’t regret helping this woman in her time of need.

He had just always hoped he would only have to get married once.

He also felt just a bit guilty. He hadn’t explained the situation with little Mary properly. He supposed he would just have to clarify when they arrived at the cabin. Which would be in about two minutes and for some reason he felt nervous.

Sven, his plow horse, gave a gentle bob of his head upon recognizing his pasture and picked up the pace. This caused them to hit a small bump rather hard, and Mrs. Westergaard – Mrs. Bjorgman now- jolted awake.

“Sorry!” She exclaimed, looking at his shoulder. “I drooled on you.”

He glanced at the dark mark on his sleeve and shrugged.

“I’ve had worse.”

“Are we nearly there?” She gently rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Kristoff merely nodded his head towards the house and barn that were coming into view.

He couldn’t deny he was pleasantly amused at the curiosity she showed. She inched to the very edge of her seat and clutched her bonnet to her head tightly, and he thought he saw a faint smile on her face.

“Um…” He suddenly felt the need to explain the closer they got. “It’s not much. But I built it with my own two hands.”

“You _built_ it yourself?” She looked at him incredulously.

He merely nodded in reply.

“Wow.” She whispered as they approached the meager structure.

As they approached the house the neighbor, Mrs. Olsen, came outside with Mary's hand in hers. Mary with her black hair, and brown skin. Mary who looked nothing like him. He wondered how long it would take his new wife to piece together that she wasn’t actually his.

He realized that he needed to stop thinking of her as ‘his wife’. She was… but she wasn’t. That wasn’t the deal they’d made. He supposed he should think of her like a hired hand. A helper of sorts.

“Krissy!” Mary shouted, pointing at them, and wriggled out of Mrs. Olsen grip.

Mary timed her steps perfectly, coming around the wagon just as Sven stopped and he had time to hop out. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his legs tightly.

“Did you grow while I was gone today?” He asked her looking down into her dark eyes, and she smiled up at him.

“Yes.” She grinned very matter-of-factly. "I focused on it extra hard."

“I knew it.” He quickly picked her up and placed a quick peck on her cheek. “Now, Mary, this is Mrs…”

Kristoff trailed off in his introduction. Calling her Mrs. Bjorgman felt strange. Calling her ‘his wife’ felt stranger.

And he had only just considered the fact that Mary’s looks might offend her.

He, of course, knew that was one of the things that made life so difficult for Mary. Ignorant people making ignorant assumptions about people who looked a little different than themselves. He had been so caught up with how exactly to propose a marriage to a woman whose husband was barely cold, that Mary's Inuit heritage had slipped his mind.

“I’m Anna.” The redhead smiled easily at the little girl and Kristoff felt himself release a breath. “You can call me Anna.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Mary said holding out her hand to shake, and Anna giggled as she took it which caused Mary to giggle.

“Here.” Kristoff said suddenly feeling awkward when his eyes met Anna’s. “Let me help you down.”

“Right.” She took the hand he offered, and once again Kristoff tried not to notice how soft her fingers felt in his.

“So!” Mrs. Olsen said coming around the wagon. “You must be the new Mrs. Bjorgman.”

Kristoff saw her swallow before nodding.

“Erm. Yes.”

“Well, I’m Mrs. Olsen. I’m your nearest neighbor. My house is two miles that way,” she pointed to the North, “if you ever need me.”

Anna nodded.

“If you two newlyweds ever need a moment to yourself just send little Mary on over.” Mrs. Olsen happily prodded Mary’s stomach. “I have seven boys, most of which are grown, and none of them married yet, so it’s nice to have a little feminine time.”

“Thank you again, Mrs. Olsen.” Kristoff said, trying desperately to get the woman to stop talking, “Please help yourself to one of our chickens.”

“Oh, well thank you, dear.” She gently patted his hand then turned back to Anna. “You’re really very lucky, dear. Kristoff here is such a kind and generous soul.”

“Mrs. Olsen,” Kristoff said again, a bit more sternly this time, “this isn’t really a celebratory time.”

“Oh yes, of course!” Mrs. Olsen said, giving Anna a pitying glance. “I’ll be on my way.”

“Sorry about that.” Kristoff sighed looking at Anna when Mrs. Olsen had walked off.

“It’s alright.” She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Mary then took Anna’s hand and pulled her all around the farm, introducing her to each and every animal, showing her the small vegetable garden, and finally the house.

Kristoff unhitched Sven and stabled him. Then he stocked the item’s he’d purchased from the general store. Then he went inside and made a quick and simple dinner of fried eggs on buttered bread with some hashed potatoes while Mary introduced Anna to each of her paper dolls.

After they had eaten, Kristoff doing very little of the talking, he announced he would be setting up his bed in the barn.

“What?” Mary seemed very concerned. “Why are you sleeping in the barn?”

“Well, I’ll let you and Anna sleep in the bedroom now.” Kristoff explained.

“Oh.” Mary seemed perplexed, but he thought that Anna seemed relieved.

“I’ll come back and kiss you goodnight.” He assured the little girl, and that seemed to pacify her.

When he came back from setting up a bedroll in the barn, and he had put Mary down to sleep, he caught Anna standing awkwardly in the living area.

“So,” She said, “Is Mary yours? I heard her call you Krissy.”

“No.” Kristoff shook his head, appreciating that she got right to the point. “She’s not mine.”

“How-“ She trailed off, obviously trying to find the right words.

“I was raised by an Inuit tribe.” Kristoff explained. “She’s my… well, my sister’s daughter. Her full name is Meriwa.”

“Oh.” Anna said softly. “What happened to your sister?”

“She died.” Kristoff said simply. “She died of a fever a year after Meriwa was born. Her name was Nuliajuk.”

“I’m so sorry.” Anna whispered.

“It’s alright. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“Well, I know. But, I’m still sorry.”

“No, I’m the one who should say sorry. I didn’t really tell you about her… heritage. I know that can shock some people.”

“That’s a silly thing to be shocked about.” Anna said. “Shocking is watching your husband get shot and marrying someone else the next day so you can have a roof over your head.”

Kristoff looked over at her sharply.

“Sorry.” She said with wide eyes. “That was kind of a joke, but it’s really not funny.”

“Yes. I suppose when you put it like that, the color of someone’s skin _is_ irrelevant.” Kristoff huffed out a small laugh.

He found himself wanting to ask a bit about her, but it just didn’t feel like the right time. When was the appropriate moment to ask about someone’s dead husband? One or two days after you had married them?

“Anyway, I ought to let you get some sleep. Goodnight…”

He trailed off trying to find the right thing to call her.

“Anna,” She seemed to understand his silence. “Please. Just call me Anna.”

“Right. And call me Kristoff.”

“Kristoff. Goodnight… and thank you.”

He merely nodded his head in response, trekked across the yard to the barn where Sven was waiting for him, and tried not to think about the fact that technically he now had a wife.


	3. Paper

“Is there paper here?” Anna asked after dinner the next day.

“Paper?” Kristoff (her new husband) repeated, his fork halfway suspended to his mouth.

Mary had already asked to be excused so it was just the two of them at the table.

Anna had managed to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner, all in one day. How she had accomplished such a task, she really wasn’t sure, but she had done it. Granted, they weren’t spectacular meals, and she had nearly caught herself on fire in the process, but nobody had complained. In fact, Kristoff was eating seconds.

And she had made it through a whole day of being somebody elses’ wife. Well, she supposed it was actually two days now, as they had married the previous morning.

It boggled her mind.

The farm that she was currently living on was surprisingly quaint, and in a good way. Just as she had noticed Kristoff was maybe not the best or most expensively dressed, he wasn’t _dirty_, the same applied to his little farm. Would it win any awards for its beauty or picturesque landscape? No. Was it clean and functional? Yes.

And she could work with clean and functional.

Tidy as it may be, the house was very small.

It was one bedroom, that contained two narrow beds (one for Anna, and one for Mary), and a large trunk. Anna had been too nervous to open it, as Mary had claimed it to be ‘Krissy’s things’, so she had left it alone. Mary’s clothes were hung on pegs along the wall, and Anna thought she might do the same later, but currently her remaining clothes were still in her rucksack at the foot of her bed.

Then of course, there was the kitchen and the living area, which was really just one big room. There was a table that had three chairs (Anna thought that was lucky), and there was a water pump in the kitchen (albeit a finnicky one), and a woodburning stove that worked marvelously. Another fantastic little feature was the cellar located in the corner of the East and North walls. It was a little hatch in the floor and went down into the ground, keeping the food cool all year long.

Other than that, there wasn’t much to look at. There was a very old rug on the floor in the living area, a short and squat hutch against the far wall that she hadn’t been brave enough to investigate, a small box for all of Mary’s things, and two rocking chairs.

That was it. That was her home for the time being.

It made her think of her sister, and ache. How could she have been so stupid?

Mary had been delightful, though. Anna had actually cried tears of relief the night before when little Mary had padded across the room and joined her in her narrow (and uncomfortable) bed because she was sure that “she was probably lonely”.

That whole day Mary had showed her all the chores that needed doing, and then told her all about which barn kittens were her favorites, and exactly how to make bread. All of which were incredibly interesting and important things for Anna to know (the bread making was especially useful, though it made Anna somewhat sad that a five-year-old girl had had to learn such a skill).

Kristoff was… well quiet. He given her a friendly, albeit short, greeting at breakfast, then gone out all day, skipping lunch (Mary said that he did that sometimes), only to return just before dinner. He had let Mary steer the conversation there, too.

“Yes, paper for writing.” Anna spoke up, realizing that if she wanted to something, she couldn’t very well wait around her him to ask her what she needed.

“Yes, in that top drawer, just over there.” He gestured to the squat little piece of furniture in the living area. “You can help yourself. It’s your house now, too.”

“Thank you.” She said, then felt like she needed to explain farther. “I was going to write my sister a letter.”

“I’ll bring it with me the next time I go to town.” He nodded at her.

“Which will be…” She tailed off, waiting for him to fill in the dates.

“Here in a week or two.”

“Oh.” She said. “Okay.”

“And then, it will be a bit of a wait before one of the Pony Boys to pick it up.”

“Right.” Anna nodded, feeling a bit of a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Then a few more weeks to reach it’s destination.”

“Mhmm.” She felt tears start prickling at the backs of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back.

“Then the whole process all over again to get a response.”

“Got it.” She nodded firmly and swallowed.

This was a silly thing to cry over, so she wouldn't. It had been her own foolishness and stupidity that had got her into this mess, so there was no use shedding tears over it now.

“I’m sorry, time moves a little bit slowly out here.” He said looking up at her, his gaze soft.

She had a brief moment of appreciation for his eyes. They were kind and a surprisingly beautiful shade of brown. That was maybe what had made her feel comfortable enough to agree to a marriage. He was so very different from what Hans had been at the beginning, and maybe that’s why she felt she might be safe with him.

“Well, I just thought I’d write to see if we could get things moving a bit more quickly. My sister might be able to send someone to collect me. That way you don’t have an extra mouth to feed come winter-time.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Kristoff nodded. “Especially if you want to get home quickly.”

“I do.” Anna said, and she instantly felt like she’d said it a bit too quickly.

Kristoff tilted his head and regarded her for a moment.

“Forgive me for saying so, but it doesn’t seem like you’re exactly… built for this sort of life.” He gestured to the small cabin around them.

“What do you mean?” Anna asked, growing nervous.

“I don’t mean to offend you,” Kristoff said quickly, “you just seem unfamiliar with this way of life, is all.”

“I am from the city.” Anna pointed out.

“Yes, but… you just don’t look like you’re used to hard labor. Most people who come West have already been working hard their whole lives. You don’t look like you’ve ever had to work.”

“What makes you say that?”

To her surprise Kristoff reached across the table and took her hand. She nearly jumped out of her skin and she felt her heart begin to thunder loudly in her chest. He didn’t do anything but turn her hand over in his palm gently and look at the delicate lines.

“Your hands are too soft. They’ve never seen labor.” He explained.

She should have snatched her hand back, away from this lumbering stranger whose name she now shared, but she didn’t. She let the back of her hand stay in his palm, noting how rough and calloused it was, how warm it was, how much bigger it was than hers.

It felt so, so comforting.

“My family is very… well off.” She told him. “My parent’s both died three years ago and left my sister in charge of their estate. My sister and I drifted apart. I came West, against my sister’s wishes, because I wanted… well Hans said it would be an adventure.”

“Hans…”

“My late husband.” Anna sighed bitterly, still not moving her hand away from Kristoff’s. “And it was just _so_ stupid. I miss my home so much, and yet, I don’t think I’m really welcome there anymore.”

“Well,” Kristoff said after a moment of silence, “start by just writing to your sister and see what she says. I’ll go back to town early next week and bring your letter with me.”

“Thank you.” Anna choked out her cheeks suddenly damp.

She pulled her hand away from Kristoff so she could wipe her tears quickly.

“If you need help with anything here, just tell me.” He said softly and she nodded. “I know it’s all new and it can be overwhelming.”

He got up, grabbing the dishes off the table and taking them to the sink.

“I can do that, at least.” Anna said hopping up after him. “I should be pulling my weight while I’m here.”

“It’s fine.” Kristoff chuckled. “Making the meals was already a big help. By the way, if you wanted to look at some different recipes, there are some cards in the trunk in your room.”

“Oh,” she said thinking to the trunk she’d been too afraid to open, “okay.”

There was silence for a moment as they scrubbed the dishes side by side. Anna had a feeling that Kristoff wanted to say something but was thinking better of it. Finally, he turned to her after they had put everything away.

“Well, I suppose I’ll bid you goodnight.”

“Right. Goodnight.”

He then went and found Mary where she was playing next to her little box, gave her a kiss and wished her sweet dreams. On his way outside he paused though and looked back at Anna one more time.

“Would I be wrong in assuming that Hans wasn’t exactly a ‘knight in shining armor’, as it were?”

“I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead,” Anna whispered, “but no. You wouldn’t be wrong.”

Kristoff looked like he was about to say something else, but he merely shook his head.

“Goodnight, Anna.” Then he closed the door.

“Goodnight.” She said softly even though she knew he couldn’t hear her.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! She accidentally married someone who is kind! How terrible. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This story is quickly taking up ALL of my spare time, so I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	4. Grocery list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand so begins the sexual tension.

His wife was a hard worker.

Kristoff would chastise himself every time he thought the words, but still, Anna was his wife.

Despite her never having done any manual labor before, there was nothing she wasn’t willing to try her hand at, and she never complained. She had fast become a professional at gathering the eggs, milking their little milk cow, Dotty, and she loved feeding whatever animals she could find (Sven was becoming exceedingly spoiled).

She had also been a surprising shot with his .22. He had instructed her that the gun on top of the hutch was only to be used for emergencies, but he had taken her out so she could in some practice, just in case the need to use it ever arose. She had been a crack shot right away, and then informed him that back home she used to go on hunting parties with her father.

It seemed his wife was full of surprises.

As Kristoff prepared the fields for winter, mended all the fences that needed mending, he found that Anna had begun to make his home feel more like… home. He had come home after a longer day than usual to see an afghan on the back of the rocking chair. It was one that he recognized as his mother’s, and it had been in his trunk.

“Is it alright to have this out?” She had asked nervously.

“Yes, of course.” He had said after a moment.

“I can knit too, you know. If you could find me some yarn, there were some needles in your trunk, and I could make a new blanket so this one doesn’t get ruined.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He’d nodded.

He also knew she’d found those recipe cards because her food started to improve drastically. Not that she had been a _bad_ cook before… The improvement was just notable.

Mary also seemed to be considerably happier. She and Anna got along like two peas in a pod. Kristoff had been trying to teach her how to read before, using a Bible, but they had struggled. Now she was flying along, and she could almost finish a full psalm by herself.

There also seemed to be a considerably larger amount of giggling.

After a full week (and an extra day) of Anna living on their farm he had also learned that in addition to her gumption, she was also incredibly clumsy.

This had led to an incredibly embarrassing situation the day before when she had climbed up the fence on the pig pen, rather than open the gate. He understood her reasoning, as she had nearly let the pigs out by accident on her second day there because she had been unaware of how strong and pushy pigs actually were. But as she had gone to hop down from the fence, the hem of her dress had caught on a railing causing her to trip. Kristoff had been nearby, so he’d been able to catch her before she hit the ground, but it hadn’t stopped her dress from ripping.

Kristoff had got a fair glimpse of her pale freckly skin well up to her thighs. He had been avoiding her ever since.

He blushed just thinking about it as he hooked Sven up to the wagon. He needed to get a grip. Seeing her legs was nothing to get flustered about. Everybody had legs. There was nothing about it that warranted any extra thought.

“Hey.” Anna’s voice startled him from his thoughts. “Didn’t want you to forget this.”

She held out a carefully folded letter to him.

“Right.” He said taking it from her, being cautious not to brush her fingers when doing so and put it in the breast pocket of his shirt. “I’ll see that it’s taken care of.”

“Thank you.” She then handed him a small basket. “Here’s a lunch for you. Are you sure we couldn’t come with you to town?”

“I try to keep Mary’s trips to town to a minimum.” Kristoff said placing his lunch on the buckboard and went back to tightening Sven’s harness.

“Why?” Anna asked curiously.

“People say… unkind things sometimes.”

He felt himself tensing around the subject. He had already been tense, and he couldn’t imagine why, so this just seemed to be winding him up tighter and tighter.

“Is it really wise to keep her so sheltered?” Anna asked curiously.

“Probably not,” Kristoff huffed in frustration, “but what would you have me do? Subject her to cruel words when she’s still just a little girl? I brought you here to help me with her, not to mother her.”

He regretted the words as quickly as he’d said them. They seemed especially rude to say to a woman who had just packed him a lunch.

Anna rocked back on her heels.

“Of course.” She said tersely. “Forgive me for interfering.”

She turned quickly to go.

“Anna,” Kristoff said and without thinking reached out and caught her arm, “wait.”

She stiffened beneath his grip and he noticed she braced herself, her eyes clenching and her jaw setting tightly.

What was she bracing for? Did she think he was going to hit her? Had Hans hit her before? The thought made his blood boil for some reason.

He quickly dropped her arm.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.” He let out a huff of breath. “I just… I’m really out of my depth when it comes to rearing children, and I’ve got a lot on my mind. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Anna looked at him like he’d fallen out of a tree.

“And you’re right.” He continued. “I probably do need to start bringing her with me to town more often. Besides, I’m sure you’d like a change of scenery. Next time I go, would you both come with me?”

“Yes.” She nodded slowly after blinking at him a few times. “That would be nice.”

“Alright,” he nodded back after a moment of awkward silence then hopped up in the wagon. “I should be back about an hour before dark.”

“Um.” Anna suddenly seemed nervous. “Kristoff? Do… do you have a little money to spare?”

“Why?” He looked at her curiously.

“I just… Um, I don’t really know what your finances look like, and I know I don’t really have a right to them… I just… I was wondering if you could pick me up some tea?”

“Tea?” Kristoff repeated.

“Yes… It’s a special willowbark tea.” It wasn’t his imagination that Anna was growing pinker and pinker. “It’s meant for… well for women.”

“Women?” He felt utterly confused.

“Yes, women. It helps them… relieve pain… you know.”

“No, I don’t.” He knew he looked as dumbfounded as he felt.

“It helps relieve the pain of… our monthly burden.” Anna was nearly as red as her hair now. “You know, our cycle…”

“Oh!” Kristoff said and he could feel his face growing pink as well. “Yes, I can pick you up some tea.”

“Thank you.” She let out a sigh of relief.

“So you’re not-“ Kristoff began before he could stop his mouth and he instantly felt more embarrassed than he had been before. “So, you’re not in a family way… with child?”

“Oh no!” Anna shook her head. “Hans and I never… well we never…”

She stammered to a halt and looked up at him with wide eyes. She seemed to be in disbelief that she had let such things come from her mouth. He was certainly barely able to comprehend what she’d just admitted.

“How long were you two married?” He couldn’t help but ask as he shook his head as if to clear his ears.

“Almost two months? Not quite two months.”

“Two months?” Kristoff repeated. “And how long had you known him before that?”

“A… week?” She said quietly.

“Do you make it a habit of marrying men you just met?” Kristoff felt himself laugh.

He didn’t mean to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. The irony was not lost on Anna either and she let out a small chuckle.

“I hadn’t planned on it, no.” Anna raised an eyebrow at him. “I just… When I met Hans, he was very charming and debonair, and he… well he tricked me into marrying him and running away. When we got married, I was… well, I had just started my cycle, so we didn’t… well, then he found out that Elsa wasn’t going to be sending any money he didn’t want to touch me in a marital way after that.”

“But he hit you?” It wasn’t really a question, so much as a statement.

She nodded.

“It was better than being… well being forced to… It was better than the alternative.”

“Why didn’t you just go home?” Kristoff looked at her in bewilderment.

“Like I said, I left against my sister's wishes. She wasn't very happy with me. She was furious, actually. She told me to leave and never come back... And I… I kept hoping it would get better, because Hans would have these moments where he would be kind and apologize for what he’d done… but that never lasted long. I think he just kept me around because he thought Elsa would change her mind and send some money, but she didn't. At that point, I just didn’t really know what to do. I was honestly planning an escape when all of this happened.”

She threw her hands up to gesture to the farm around her.

“Wow.” He blinked at her. “I’m so sorry, Anna.”

“It’s not your fault.” She shrugged. “It was my own stupid mistakes.”

“You didn’t deserve that, though.” He told her firmly looking down into her big blue eyes, and for a long moment neither of them said anything. “Anyway… I ought to get going. I’m loosing daylight.”

“Right.”

“I’ll pick up your tea.” He nodded, suddenly unable to look her in the eye anymore. “Be safe today. No climbing into pig pens.”

“I can’t promise that I won’t hurt myself some other way.”

He thought he saw her grin out of the corner of his eye.

“Krissy!” Mary came bounding out of the house. “You were going to leave without telling me goodbye?”

“Never!” He hollered to her.

Mary clambered up to the seat of the wagon, using the wagon wheel, the buckboard, and a helping hand from Anna. She then flung her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on the cheek.

“Bring me back something pretty.” She demanded.

“Aye, aye, captain.” He gave her a little salute.

Then he helped Mary down into Anna’s arms, and gave Sven’s reins a flick.

Both girls waved at him until he was out of sight.

As he rolled along, he kept going over the things he needed from town.

Yarn for Anna, so she could knit.

A bolt of fabric, for both Anna and Mary. Mary needed a new winter dress, and after the previous day’s incident, Anna did too. He thought he had heard Anna mention she could sew. Maybe he would pick up dress patterns too?

Then that special tea for Anna, because she wasn’t with child.

Something else pretty for Mary.

He went over the list again.

Yarn for Anna.

Fabric to cover Anna’s freckly legs.

Tea, because Anna wasn’t pregnant.

Anna.

Anna’s long legs that looked like cinnamon had been sprinkled on cream.

Anna and her big blue eyes as she’d basically admitted to him that she was a virgin. Though he shouldn’t just assume that, she could have known other men in her life. Either way, he didn’t care.

He didn’t care because it was none of his business! Not because he… no! Definitely because it was none of his business.

Sven interrupted his train of thought with a frustrated whinny, as Kristoff had unintentionally been flicking the reins and speeding him up as they went along.

“Sorry buddy.” Kristoff mumbled to the horse. “I don’t know _where_ my mind is.”

He swore the horse gave a knowing snort and he shot the animal a glare.

“That’s ridiculous.” He grumbled back. “Besides, she’s written her sister so she can go home. Best not to think down that path at all.”

He managed to not think about Anna at all the whole way to town, though the storekeeper had had to repeat himself twice before Kristoff heard him.

“Mr. Bjorgman?”

“Hm?”

“I said, did you hear that they identified the gang that attacked that wagon train? It was that John Isle Brothers Gang.”

“Oh. That’s… something.” Kristoff had said.

“By the way, are you and your pretty new wife coming to the Harvest Feast in three weeks-time? It’s proceeding ahead, just as scheduled.”

“She’s not my…” He sighed in frustration. “I don’t know if we're coming to the Harvest Feast, Mr. Oaken. Could you just tell me if you have willowbark tea?”

*****


	5. Colors of yarn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may actually finish this story before Frozen 2 comes out... At least, that's what I'm hoping for!

In Anna’s previously privileged life she had been used to suitors. She’d only had one herself, Hans, and he turned out to be the cheifest and worst of them all, but she had seen how suitors operated.

Courtships seemed to be filled with flowery words and elaborate gestures. Yet, there had been very little touching save lips to a gloved hand, or the occasional taking of a gentleman’s arm. Touching, it seemed, was incredibly dangerous.

Maybe that’s why the fact that Kristoff had to touch her frequently was so distracting.

Kristoff had never ever touched her inappropriately! No, he was a perfect gentleman in that regard.

But he’d had to help her on several occasions and touching was inevitable.

Like when she’d got her boot stuck in the mud in Sven’s pasture after a brief rainstorm. She’d been bringing the horse a treat, and her boot had become well and truly stuck. Kristoff had had to reach under her armpits and tug her free. It had taken her a long time to get the mud from her boots, but she felt his touch long after it was gone.

Or when he had, on numerous occasions held his arm out in front of her to prevent her from stepping in something unpleasant. There was nothing inappropriate about it, but he’d noted the feeling of his forearm against her chest.

Or how he had had to snatch her around the waist to prevent her from walking directly through the winter wheat he had just planted in the south field.

Or how sometimes he had to put his hands over hers to guide them, like when he was showing her how to do the washing.

Or like the time a few weeks ago he’d caught her when she’d fallen from the top rail of the pig pen and rent her dress. She had desperately tried not to notice how strong his arms had felt around her, but she just couldn’t help it.

Or how he’d caught hold of her arm the day after and immediately let her go.

Or that time he’d turned her hand over at the dining table after her first day there to look at how soft her fingers were...

Her hands were already starting to suffer, what with the weather starting to get colder combined with all the times she had to submerge them in water. She’d put salve on them, and that had helped, but still, they were dry and there were callouses starting to develop on her palms from carrying heavy buckets.

She’d officially lived at the Bjorgman farm for three weeks.

Three whole weeks.

She’d been married to Kristoff nearly half as long as she’d been married to Hans.

The thought was so surprising she accidentally pricked herself with the needle she had currently been working.

“Ouch!” She yelped.

“Are you okay?” Mary asked looking up from her own needlework with concern.

Both girls had spent most of the day inside, as a harsh and cold wind was blowing directly from the North. After finishing the chores and completing a reading lesson (Anna thought Mary seemed to be coming along with her studies quite nicely), Mary had insisted that she wanted to learn needle point after dinner. So, they were both situated around the wood stove, using the light from the open oven door to guide them.

Anna had given her an unusable scrap of fabric from the dresses she had been working hard to make and told her to start by spelling out her name.

Kristoff had already gone to the barn for the night, so it was just the two of them.

(“Should I do ‘Mary’ or ‘Meriwa’?” Mary had asked, looking at the scrap of fabric closely to measure the spaces. “Actually, I don’t think Meriwa will fit on this piece.”

“I’ll find you a bigger scrap to practice on next time, and you can do your full name.” Anna had assured her.)

“I’m fine.” Anna sighed sucking on her finger, tasting that horrible metallic taste of blood. “Just pricked myself by accident is all.”

“Don’t get blood on your new dress.” Mary looked over with concern.

“This one is yours.” Anna said holding up the dark green fabric for her to inspect. “I’m nearly done.”

“_That_ one is mine!” Mary said in awe. “It’s so pretty!”

“Well I’m glad you think so,” Anna mused looking over it with a very careful eye, “Sewing was never really my strong point, and doing the whole thing by hand hasn’t exactly been a cakewalk.”

“It’s much prettier than any of my other dresses.” Mary sighed, letting her fingers drift over the fabric.

“Who made your other clothes?” Anna asked her curiously.

“Krissy.” Mary replied simply.

“Oh.” Anna said, and she couldn’t deny she was impressed. “Well that was very… kind of him. Who taught him how to sew?”

“My Nanni did when he was a little boy up North.” Mary went back to her own needlework. “His stitches aren’t nearly as neat as yours are, though.”

Once again Anna was struck with curiosity about Kristoff and his past. He had told her that he had been raised by an Inuit tribe. How exactly had that happened? Where was he originally from? Bjorgman was a Norwegian name, she thought, being of some Norwegian ancestry herself, but how did he come to live with Inuit people? And how had he come to live here now?

“Well, you should see my sister’s sewing.” Anna continued, glossing over Mary’s mention of what she assumed was her grandmother. “It looked like it was done by a machine.”

“Will I ever get to meet your sister?” Mary looked up at Anna with her dark eyes quizzically.

“Um.” Anna paused. “I don’t know.”

“Is she going to come to get you, soon?” Mary seemed concerned.

“Probably not.” Anna told her truthfully. “So, don’t you worry about that now. In fact! You should be getting to bed, don’t you think?”

“Alright.” Mary sighed then held out her needlework for Anna to inspect. “I’ve nearly got the M done!”

“You have!” Anna said inspecting the crooked letter with pride. “You’ll be better than me before you know it.”

Mary grinned then went to put her new project into her little box then hopped off to the bedroom.

“Oh, Anna?” She peeked her head back out. “Could you sew a bow on the front of the dress with the pretty ribbon Krissy got me last time he was in town? I want to look extra special for the Harvest Feast next week.”

“Of course.” Anna smiled at the little girl. “I can make that happen.”

“Thank you!” She rushed back out and planted a small kiss on Anna’s cheek, then went back to change into her nightgown. “I can hardly wait!”

Anna briefly touched the spot where the little girl had kissed her and felt her heart expand.

No, no, no, no. Don’t even start down that path.

She scolded herself harshly and went back to finish Mary’s dress with vigor. At the latest she would be going back home in the spring with the returning wagon train. At the earliest, she would receive word from Elsa in a few weeks. Though she had been telling Mary the truth, she doubted that Elsa would be coming to fetch her, there was the possibility that she would send _somebody_.

Anna had omitted quite a bit in her letter to her sister. She hadn’t mentioned the fact that Hans had been horrible and abusive… and she had left out the fact that she had had to marry Kristoff in order to stay at his farm. She had assured Elsa that she was safe for the time being, but she would like to come home as quickly as possible.

She supposed she should have been more truthful, but she hated to admit that Elsa had been so right. And even worse would be to spill her heart and soul onto a page, admitting everything, begging for her sister to help, only for Elsa not to reply.

That thought was scarier than finding a letter waiting for them when they went to town.

Though she highly doubted that would happen, as the next time they would be in town was for the Harvest Feast, and that was only a week away.

The Harvest Feast was another thing she couldn’t decide if she was looking forward to or not. Apparently, the whole town came together to celebrate the end of the harvest season, everyone brought something, and then they all danced and ate what would probably be their last big meal until Christmas.

Normally Anna loved parties. She’d lived for them in her old life. But she wasn’t sure what to expect at a gathering that was so… rural. And besides, she could sense there was a large amount of nervousness from Kristoff.

She understood why, of course. He had to protect Mary, and there was no telling what sort of ridiculous things people would say. But she also had a feeling that he was nervous about _her_ as well and she couldn’t imagine why. They were supposed to bring some food with them to share… maybe he was worried about her cooking?

As if thinking of him conjured him, the front door was pushed open, and Anna leapt to her feet.

Kristoff was carrying the big washtub inside, the wind whistling behind him. The big washtub that Anna could barely drag across the yard to do the washing, and she had to ask him to bring it inside when Anna or Mary needed to bathe, and then ask him to move it back outside so he could dump it. He was holding it easily in one hand, and he shut the door behind him with the other.

“Oh!” He seemed surprised to see her. “I didn’t think you would still be awake.”

“I was just trying to finish up these dresses before the Harvest Feast.” Anna explained. “What are you doing in here so late?”

“Well,” Kristoff brought the washtub and set it down directly in front of the woodstove, “I usually bathe down by the creek, but it’s been too cold for that the past few days. I wasn’t expecting you to be up.”

“Oh!” Anna said, blushing faintly. “Right, well I’ll give you some privacy.”

“That’s alright, it will take a moment to heat the water, anyway.” He said, going to the sink and pumping some water into the massive kettle. “How are the dresses coming?”

“Ugh.” Anna said sitting back into the rocking chair. “I’ve never had to sew an entire dress by hand. It’s no picnic.”

“I’m sorry.” He chuckled setting the kettle atop the stove and adding a log to the stove to try and get the heat up. “I’d offer to help, but I don’t think I’m the best dressmaker.”

“Yes, Mary did tell me that my stitches are much neater than yours.” She felt herself grinning.

“You can’t expect me to be good at _everything_.” He responded with a lopsided smile.

“I never really did properly say thank you for this fabric.” Anna said holding up the nearly finished article for Kristoff to inspect. “It’s really very nice.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s nothing quite like what you’re used to.” He went about filling another pot with water to boil and then putting a bit of cold water into the bottom of the washtub.

“It’s definitely sturdier.” Anna commented. “But it’s still a very pretty color.”

“I thought it would look nice on the both of you.” He shrugged, not really looking at her.

“Right.” She folded the nearly finished product up carefully and placed it into the little basket that had become her sewing and knitting kit. “By the way, did you need me to make you anything?”

“Hm?”

“Did you need me to make you anything?” She repeated. “I mean, you’ve got your winter coat, and your hat, but I just didn’t know if you needed me to make you something else. I mean, clothes take me an awfully long time, but I’m much better at knitting. Actually, it’s the only thing I was better at than my sister. I can knit _super_ fast, and I just didn’t know if you needed mittens or something like that?”

She realized she was rambling and couldn’t figure out why she was so flustered.

Kristoff gave her a soft smile.

“I already have some mittens, thanks though.”

“Right. Of course, you have mittens. Oh, I don’t though. Maybe I need to knit myself some mittens?”

“That would probably be a good idea.” Kristoff chuckled. “And actually, I could use a scarf.”

“Okay!” She said a bit too brightly. “I’ll make you a scarf. It shouldn’t take me very long. Oh, and now your water’s boiling. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Before she could say anything else (or he could reply) she ducked inside the bedroom and leaned heavily against the door. Mary was already fast asleep, tucked beneath her blankets, so she paid no attention to Anna acting absolutely ridiculous.

Why _was_ she being so ridiculous? Was it because she knew Kristoff was about to bathe in the next room? No, that couldn’t be it.

She realized that she hadn’t asked him what color yarn he wanted her to use for his scarf. He’d purchased both a light blue and a dark red yarn for her when he’d been in town last. She had a suspicion that it was rather expensive, so she’d been hesitant to use it yet, and of course, there had been those darn dresses to sew.

Without thinking she went back out into the living room.

“Kristoff, what color would you like your scarf to….” She trailed off when she saw him.

She had only been in the bedroom for a second, maybe two, and he had already shed his coat and taken off his shirt.

He had his thumbs hooked in his trousers as if he had been about to peel those off as well but stopped when he saw her.

He didn’t act embarrassed or angry, in fact, if anything he looked concerned by her sudden reentrance. He stood up straight and looked at her with his big brown eyes.

Wow, he was so tall. And so very, very broad. And the muscles on his shoulders looked like boulders. And his skin looked golden in the firelight.

“I’m so sorry!” She said coming to herself when she realized she was staring and quickly averted her eyes to the floor. “I didn’t even think to knock. I’m so, so, so sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He said softly, and she glanced back up at his face. “What were you going to ask me?”

“I was just... it seems so silly now. I was just wondering what color you wanted your scarf to be. You bought both blue and red yarn, and I wasn’t sure which color you’d like more. I shouldn’t have barged back in here though, I knew you were about to take a bath! I could have just decided on the color for you, or, or asked you in the morning. I’m sorry!”

She fumbled backwards toward the bedroom door.

“Anna,” He said softly, and she turned back to look at him, “a red scarf would be great.”

“Red.” She nodded. “Okay. Got it. I’ll start that first thing tomorrow.”

“Make your mittens first.” He told her, still standing there completely shirtless. “It’s starting to get cold and I don’t want you to get frostbite.”

“Mittens first. Okay. Then scarf. Right. Well, goodnight!”

“Anna?”

“Hmm?”

“I am going to bathe now so… yeah, maybe knock on your side of the door if you need me?”

“No, no, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll leave you alone now. Sorry.”

“Goodnight, then.”

“’night.” She muttered ducking back into the bedroom.

She felt her cheeks, and boy they were on fire.

Anna walked across the room and collapsed face first onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow to stifle her groan. She didn’t even change into her nightgown. This was how she was going to die. Of embarrassment.

The only thought that kept coming back into her head as she struggled to go to sleep was that if she knew there were men that looked like Kristoff, she didn’t think she would have been so quick to run away with Hans.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Anna seeing Kristoff shirtless and realizing she is thirsty as hell is an overused trope... but hey, if it ain't broke don't fix it.


	6. Country Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand a pinch of jealousy
> 
> *witch cackle as I stir a smoldering cauldron*
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Kristoff noted that Anna thrived at parties. After a month of living in close proximity to her (he refused to think the word ‘with’), this did not surprise him in the slightest. She was such a bubbly person, it only made sense.

The Harvest Feast was in full swing, and it looked like Anna was enjoying herself thoroughly. She flitted about, introducing herself to new people, saying hello to those she recognized from the wagon train. All the while he noticed she kept her eyes swiveling for Mary. He hadn’t even had to ask her to do that.

Anna’s gaze would occasionally meet his and she would smile. He would smile back, and it helped ease the tense feeling in his shoulders just a bit.

He also noted that the dress she had made was exceptionally flattering to her figure. He knew he shouldn’t think such things, but it was true.

He had also been correct in thinking that the dark green colored fabric would look well on her. It made her hair seem even more vibrant and her eyes bluer. Though he assumed the twinkle that he kept seeing in them had to do with the party, not the dress.

“Did you hear what I said, Mr. Bjorgman?” The storekeeper, Oaken, brought him back to the present.

“Hmm?”

“I said that the marshal is hot on the trail of the John Isle Brother’s Gang. They think they are not too far from here.”

“Mhmm.” Kristoff nodded, pretending to be interested.

“But clearly you have more important things to attend to.” Oaken gave a notable wink and looked between him and Anna.

“No, I was just keeping an eye on Mary.” Kristoff said, feeling his cheeks warm slightly. “She’s right over there.”

“Your little niece Mary has grown like a weed, ja?” Oaken nodded.

“Yes, she has.” Kristoff couldn’t help but smile fondly.

Mary was busy playing tag with some of the other children. Kristoff thanked any and all gods above that none of the other children had been bothered by the color of Mary’s skin. In fact, he thought he’d seen one little girl gently touch one of Mary’s double plaits (Anna had done them at Mary's request so that they would match) and tell her that they liked her hair.

It went to prove that hate was taught.

He also thought he’d seen Mrs. Olsen sending some people smoldering glares any time they seemed to move towards the children in protest. Kristoff was exceptionally thankful for that.

“I believe they are going to start the dancing soon.” Oaken commented. “You should ask your pretty little wife.”

“It’s not like that.” Kristoff said quickly. “She’s going home in the spring. Maybe sooner.”

“That is bad luck.” Oaken frowned. “Oh, I forgot to mention. There was a letter for your wife. It came just today.”

“A letter?” Kristoff repeated in surprise.

“Ja, I shall fetch it for you.”

“Well that came faster than I expected.” He muttered to himself.

Somebody began to call people out for dancing and a fiddle struck up a lively tune.

Kristoff glanced at Anna, only to see that another young man had approached her first. She smiled at him, too.

Of course, she did. She was friendly. She smiled at everyone.

Kristoff looked away quickly, reminding himself firmly that he and Anna were not really married. They were in the eyes of the law, but it was just a small means of protection for her before she went home. She could dance with whomever she liked.

She deserved to have her life back.

“Here you go, Mr. Bjorgman.” Oaken came trotting back with a letter in his hand. “It was quite lucky, the day you sent your wife’s letter was the very day a Pony Express Boy came to pick up the mail.”

It was heavy cream-colored envelope that had silver embossing around the edges. He had never seen such expensive looking paper in all his life. The handwriting on the outside that marked it from ‘Elsa Arendelle’ to ‘Anna Arendelle at Bjorgman Farms’ was curling and elaborate.

“Thanks.” Kristoff nodded to Oaken and tucked the letter safely in his shirt pocket.

“Oh no, friend,” Oaken said looking over at the dance floor, “it looks like someone beat you to it.”

“Yep.” Kristoff said, his voice unintentionally terse. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He walked over to the table where there was a large crystal bowl of punch. Where they had found such a fancy bowl was beyond him, but he quickly helped himself to a glass and downed it. He had never really been one for alcohol, but he found himself wishing that the fruity drink before him was much stronger.

“Hello, Mr. Bjorgman.” A cheerful voice made him turn.

A young woman, who objectively was pretty, was smiling up at him. He thought he might recognize her, but her name didn’t come to him right away.

“Hello.” He gave her a polite smile in return.

“It’s Martha.” She flashed her dimples. “Marth Griggs.”

“Oh, that’s right! Miss Griggs.” He looked at her in surprise. “I haven’t seen you in years.”

“Yes, and I’ve grown up.” She giggled.

Why was she giggling?

“Mhmm.” Kristoff said, unsure of what the proper reply was.

“Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I think what you’re doing is incredibly kind.”

“What I’m doing?” Kristoff repeated in confusion.

“Yes, sheltering that widow over the winter and looking after that little Indian girl. It’s so very charitable.”

“She’s Inuit.” Kristoff corrected. “Her name is Mary, and she’s my niece.”

“Yes, and she’s absolutely darling.” Martha cooed. “It’s amazing what a good education can do for those who are predisposed to such a savage lifestyle.”

Kristoff blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to set her straight, but Martha plowed on.

“And that Mrs. Westergaard, it was really so kind of you to take her in, what with her being so plain and with no prospects. I’ve heard all the rumors about how she ran away from home- how she tricked her poor late husband into thinking that she had money, but then really didn’t have any at all – it’s really just so charitable to take her in.”

Martha reached out and touched Kristoff’s arm.

“Anyway, would you like to dance?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“I don’t dance.” Kristoff said stiffly, deciding it would be better if he didn’t address the utter stupidity coming out of the girl’s mouth.

“Kristoff!” Anna’s voice made him turn, and he saw her coming towards him from the dancefloor. “Hi!”

“Anna,” He practically sighed in relief.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt!” Anna said looking at Martha with a big smile and she held out her hand to shake. “I’m Anna, well it’s Anna Bjorgman now, but you can just call me Anna.”

“Martha Griggs.” The girl replied with a tight smile and shook Anna’s hand. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

“To be sure.” Anna gave another unusually large grin. “Anyway, I came over here to ask if you’d like to dance?”

At first Kristoff didn’t realize that Anna was talking to him. But then she looked up at him expectantly, awaiting an answer.

“Oh!” He set down the punch glass he hadn’t realized he was still holding until that moment. “Uh, yes. Of course.”

“Great.” She smiled then quickly looked back to the other girl. “It was nice to meet you Miss Griggs!”

She then grasped his hand and quickly pulled him out on the dance floor.

“I’ve got to warn you, I’ve got two left feet.” He told her suddenly nervous.

“So do I.” She grinned at him.

He gently placed one of his hands on her waist and took her left hand in his right. He wasn’t a fantastic dancer, but he was steady and could keep a beat. Anna, despite her usual clumsiness, came alive with the music and her energy caused her to whirl around him.

Someone was calling out the steps to the jig and they were fairly simple. It was easy to guide Anna through them. It was so easy to twirl her around, so easy to smile right back at her, so easy to revel in the warmth of her soft fingers.

“Thank you, by the way.” Anna said, still smiling and dancing. “One of those men who you’d mentioned who was going to trap me in marriage was lurking at the edge of the dance floor watching me.”

“I hope you don’t mean me.” Kristoff joked.

“No,” she rolled her eyes and gave him a soft laugh, “I think his name was Otis?”

“Right. He’s a notorious lurker.” He told her and she laughed. “I should be the one thanking you, though. You saved me from a very awkward conversation.”

“We saved each other, then.”

Her hand went to rest on his chest as they danced, and she felt the letter that was in his shirt pocket. She gave him a curious look. The paper suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

“Oh, Oaken gave me this.” He stopped dancing at the edge of the dance floor and pulled the letter out for her. “Your sister wrote you back.”

“Already?” Anna blanched at the envelope in his hands but still took it. “It’s only been three weeks.”

“She could have paid extra for a quicker delivery.” Kristoff shrugged, suddenly realizing they were still standing very close, and took a step backwards. “Besides, the weather’s been fairly mild for this time of year, so it probably made the delivery easier.”

“I-“ She stared at the parchment with disbelieving eyes. “I guess I’ll read it when we get home.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this OC by accident and then almost took her out... but then I realized that at least one other person would realize that Kristoff Bjorgman is a legit snack. So she stayed.


	7. Olive Branches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are keeping up with this story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

This stupid letter from Elsa and stupid, stupid Martha Griggs.

Those two things filled Anna’s thoughts with a sour loathing as they rolled along the lane towards home.

It was dark outside, but the moon was bright, and closer than she had ever seen the moon be. Kristoff called it a ‘harvest moon’, and it glowed a bright orange as it hung low in the sky. It was truly one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her life, and despite the picturesque scene before her, her thoughts kept turning angrily back to the letter and Martha Griggs.

Anna didn’t even know what her sister’s letter said, so that seemed to be secondary in her mind.

She had noticed the girl immediately upon arriving at the Harvest Feast. She was glaring at Anna so intently, that she thought that possibly she was from the wagon train and Anna had unknowingly wronged her in some way.

“Who is that?” Anna had quietly asked Mrs. Olsen, one of the few familiar faces.

“Oh, that’s Martha Griggs. She’s the parson’s eldest daughter. Apparently, she used to have a big crush on your husband.”

“He’s not my… nevermind.” Anna dismissed it.

So, that was it. This Martha girl was angry because she had married Kristoff first.

She wanted to laugh and tell her that marrying him wasn’t exactly her first choice, and she was welcome to him as soon as she went home.

But the thought felt strangely icky in her mind.

Whoever Kristoff went on to marry, it definitely should not be this girl.

Anna watched her as she flitted about meeting new people. She of course, kept an eye on Mary too, and she kept catching Kristoff’s eye, but she was also watching Martha.

Martha was incredibly snooty. Rude would actually be a more appropriate word. It was clear she thought herself better than everyone else in the room. She gave people haughty glances, and she kept whispering about people to her friend before they had even fully walked away. And while Anna wasn’t judging her choice to wear her corset exceptionally low, she hadn’t appreciated it when she shoved her chest into Kristoff’s face.

Anna had been enjoying a dance with a nice enough fellow, trying to avoid the eye of the sleazy man who was watching her from the edge of the dancefloor, when she had seen Martha approach Kristoff.

Martha had smiled and bounced on the tips of her toes (causing other things to bounce, too), and Kristoff had smiled back at her.

“Are you alright?” Her dancing partner had asked her.

“Oh, yes.” Anna said, suddenly feeling guilty for essentially spying on Kristoff. “Fine.”

Then she saw Martha reach out and touch Kristoff’s arm.

“Actually, would you excuse me?” She had told her dance partner, and practically bolted towards the pair.

Anna hadn’t known exactly what she was doing, just that she needed to interrupt them. She had intentionally introduced herself as ‘Anna Bjorgman’ and she had reveled in the sour face Martha Griggs had made.

Asking Kristoff to dance had been a spur of the moment decision. It seemed the easiest way to get him away from the busty and bouncy Miss Griggs, but she was surprised to find that she actually _did_ want to dance with him.

And it had been _so_ fun.

Growing up she’d learned all the different waltzes and other formal dances. There was always a strict 12 inches between partners, and while the choreographed steps were beautiful to watch, they weren’t exactly fun to execute. No, dancing a country jig was far more liberating, and being held by Kristoff (much closer than 12 inches) and spun around was the most fun she may have _ever _had.

If only she hadn't noticed Elsa's stupid letter in Kristoff's shirt pocket.

On the ride home Anna began to feel guilty. She shouldn’t have interrupted Kristoff or asked him to dance.

Here she was, taking up his bedroom, eating his food, making him spend extra money on things like fabric, and yarn, and tea. The least she could do is let him try to begin to prepare for life after she was gone and find himself a pretty new wife to look after him.

For all she knew, Martha was actually a very nice girl and she had just judged her too harshly. She _was_ very beautiful and obviously had much bigger... assets than Anna did. She probably made spectacular clothes, she probably wasn’t clumsy, and she could probably cook meals that were absolutely divine.

Though Anna had noted both pumpkin pies she brought were completely eaten, while Martha’s single pecan pie still had several pieces left.

Ha, take that, Martha.

Anna reasoned that as Kristoff’s friend, she knew that Martha Griggs was not the girl for him.

She suddenly looked over at him, startled by her own thought.

Kristoff was her friend.

They were sitting closer than normal, due to Mary also being with them, and their shoulders kept brushing whenever the wagon would jostle.

“Everything alright?” Kristoff asked without looking at her.

“Huh?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Anna told him.

They had been riding along in silence for a while now. Mary had chattered herself right to sleep and had her head laid across Anna’s lap.

“Are you getting cold?” Kristoff spoke up again.

“A little.” Anna told him truthfully.

She had been too wound up in her thoughts to notice but the chill in the air had been slowly working its way into her bones.

“Here.” He tied Sven’s reins down, then reached beneath the wagon seat and pulled out a rolled-up fur.

Anna carefully lifted Mary’s head as Kristoff tucked the fur around her legs, then laid Mary’s head back down across her lap.

“Better?” He asked her, taking Sven’s leads again.

“Mhmm.” She gently ran her fingers over the beautiful needlework design on the back of the fur. “Where did you get this?”

“Hmm?” He looked back over at her. “Oh, Norway.”

“Norway.” Anna repeated. “Is that where you were born?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“But you said you were raised by and Inuit tribe. I didn’t think there were any Inuit people in Norway.”

“There aren’t. I stowed away on a ship and immigrated to Canada when I was a little boy and… I don’t know. It was a chance encounter. I was starving and begging on the streets and they found me. They took me in. I’d never had a family before, and they were just… there.”

“How did you come to be here then?” Anna asked curiously.

“When I was 17 my sister, Nuliajuk, and her husband decided they wanted to move someplace warmer and I wanted an adventure, so I went with them. I don’t know what we were thinking, it gets nearly as cold here as it does in Canada and it’s twice as hot in the summer. A bit of a lose, lose if you ask me.”

“What happened to Nuliajuk’s husband?”

“Sitka? He drowned in an accident.”

“Oh.” She let that subject drop, understanding that Kristoff wasn’t going to give any more details.

“So,” After a moment of silence Anna continued, “you’ve carried this fur with you since you were a little boy?”

“Yep. It’s just about the only thing I’ve got left from Norway.”

“Wow.” She whispered faintly. “Do you still speak any Norwegian?”

“Honestly, I’ve lost a lot of it.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I just use the swear words now.”

That made Anna laugh aloud, and Mary popped her head up. 

“Are we home?” She asked blearily.

“Almost.” Kristoff told her softly and Mary immediately put her head back down and went back to sleep.

At the same time, she and Kristoff both went to stroke Mary’s hair, and their hands collided.

“Your hands are like ice!” He exclaimed, and quickly wrapped his big hand around hers. “You need to get those mittens started right away.”

“Okay.”

“Tuck your other hand under Mary. Get some body heat.” He instructed.

Then he held her left hand in his right the rest of the way home.

The whole time her cheeks felt warm and heart fluttered.

She almost forgot all about the letter.

It wasn’t until Kristoff had carefully carried Mary inside, laid her into her bed, and then was about to head to the barn that he reminded her.

“Let me know what your sister says. That is, I mean if you want to. You don’t have to.”

“I will.” Anna nodded.

“Goodnight, then, Anna.” He turned to go.

“Kristoff!” She said, suddenly a bundle of nervous energy, and he looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. “This letter might not be good news. I mean, it might not be what we’re hoping. I- I also didn’t tell Elsa that we were married.”

“I know.” He simply nodded. “It’s addressed to Anna Arendelle at Bjorgman farms.”

“Oh, right. Well. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He said giving her a half smile. “Now don’t worry about what the letter says. Just read it.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “I will.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” She watched him walk to the door, open it, and he was about to shut it behind him when she blurted out. “Oh, and Kristoff!”

He paused and looked at her expectantly and she came up to him at the door.

“I had a really good time tonight.”

Kristoff’s eyes softened. She loved it when they did that.

“I did too.”

For a long moment Anna thought he might kiss her. They were only inches apart, and there was a warm feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. His gaze only broke away from her eyes to flick to her lips for a moment. She felt her breath hitch.

“Well, I had better go tend to Sven.” He suddenly said taking a step backwards. “Goodnight then.”

“Oh.” Anna felt herself falter forward. “Goodnight.”

Kristoff coughed loudly.

“Goodnight.”

And he quickly walked across the yard, leaving Anna to shut the door.

She stood there for a long time. She had no idea how long she was rooted to the spot, but it felt like at least a whole year.

The letter was what finally broke her from her stupor.

“Right.” She held the heavy parchment in her hand. “Best get to it.” 

_ Dearest Anna, _

_ I am so sorry for your loss. I may not have liked Mr. Westergaard, but I hardly wished him dead, especially not when it put you in a dangerous situation and then left you destitute. _

_ The papers here have talked about a John Isle Brother’s Gang terrorizing wagon trains and attacking homesteads in the territory that you are in. Do you believe that’s who attacked you?_

_ It is partly for that reason, and also the fact that it is nearly winter, I cannot seem to find anyone who will travel West to you at this time of the year._

_ Believe me, I am doing everything within my power to find someone who can fetch you home. My most promising option so far is a gentleman named Olaf Olafsson who plans to make an expedition West at the very beginning of March. Everyone else thinks he’s a bit funny in the head, but I will take what I can get. _

_ If that plan falls through, then I will just come get you myself. The cold has never really bothered me all that much, anyway. _

_ Most importantly, Anna, I am so very sorry for the way I treated you. _

_ It is with a heavy heart and many tears that I realized it was my actions, and my actions alone, that drove you to run away. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I’m not really so sure I will ever be able to forgive myself. _

_ If you wish to, and have the resources, please do continue to write to me. I am going to pay extra for this post, so it will reach you quickly, but other letters from me will be following this one at a more regular pace. _

_ I love you very much, Anna. I’m so sorry if I never showed it properly before. _

_ I miss you more than you can imagine. _

_ Your sister, _

_ Elsa_

_p.s. Please do tell Mr. Bjorgman that I am eternally grateful to him and the kindness he has shown you. It is a debt I do not think I will ever be able to repay. I hope the check that I have enclosed will help him cover any extra costs._

Anna took the letter with her to bed and held it tightly to her chest as she wept.

The trouble was she didn't know if she was crying because she was happy Elsa had told her she could come home, or if she it was because she would be leaving soon. 


	8. Fever Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a bit shorter, but I still hope you enjoy!

Two and a half months.

He’d been married to Anna longer than Hans had been, Kristoff realized late one night as he bundled up under a fur in Sven’s stall.

Autumn had come to a harsh close and winter was readily taking its place. Though fur did wonders when it came to keeping one warm, Kristoff did not enjoy sleeping in the barn.

He assured himself that it was for that reason, and that reason only, he had begun staying in the house later and later. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to spend more time with Anna.

It surprised him sometimes with how different his life was after only two and a half months of her being in it.

He hadn’t realized just how quiet he and Mary had been most of the time. Sure, they loved each other dearly, and they had had their moments of fun, but truly, they were only functioning. Going through motions. Surviving.

Now the house just seemed alight with life since Anna had come into it.

Mary was always giggling now, always learning something new, always telling Anna stories.

And Anna was always so warm, and happy, and inviting. She was so well educated, and smart and funny. She didn’t deserve to be working on a farm. But she truly seemed to enjoy it. She always had a smile on her face and she worked so hard at everything she did (she hadn’t been lying when she said she could knit quickly, there were new articles of clothing everywhere).

It was alarming how easy it had become to talk to her now. She was always telling him about her old life, and he felt comfortable enough to tell her about his. He had never felt comfortable about sharing anything from his past… to anybody.

And she was so helpful, too! She was always making him lunches and taking them to him out in the field. Or she would hand him his tools and sometimes their fingers would brush. Or she would straighten the scarf she had knitted for him before he went outside.

Sometimes he would get the faint idea that maybe she was just finding reasons that she could touch him. But no, that was dumb. He might do that. Gently placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her, even though he probably didn’t need to. Or accidentally letting their hands brush in the soapy water when they washed dishes side by side.

But Anna definitely didn’t do that. She wouldn’t do that. Right?

Not to mention, she was so, so beautiful. So beautiful that sometimes it hurt to look at her.

Her hair would catch the light sometimes and it would completely entrance him, almost like he was under a spell. She had caught him watching her in those moments a few times, but she would just smile brightly at him, her eyes sparkling.

Her eyes! They were such a bright color blue, and they always seemed to have a twinkle in them. He felt completely lost if he looked into them too deeply, and yet all he wanted to do is keep diving, deeper and deeper.

“Ugh.” He groaned leaning back and closing his eyes, trying not to let his thoughts drift any further.

But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t seem to have much control on his mind for some reason, and his mind went drifting down a path he usually didn't let it take. 

Sometimes she bent over on her hands and knees and he had to force himself to look away.

There were other times when she would raise her arms above her head to reach something and he would briefly admire how her clothes clung to her.

And her skin was just so creamy and sometimes she would loll her head back exposing her neck and it was like she was begging him to taste it.

And god, if her freckles weren’t absolutely killing him. He wanted to count them all. Chart each one on her body with his tongue.

Kristoff had burst his own bubble and remind himself that all their happiness was on borrowed time.

Elsa was sending someone to get Anna in two and a half months. Maybe sooner if she had her way based on her most recent letters.

Those pesky letters kept on coming, and Elsa kept on sending him checks that he refused to cash, and she kept on addressing the letters to ‘Anna Arendelle’.

He needed to face it though. They were halfway through their marriage. It would be over soon. 

A quiet voice in the back of his head kept whispering that things could change over the next two months.

It was only four and a half months ago that Anna was single, and went to fancy parties in ballgowns, and ate chocolate imported from Spain. It only took two additional months for her to marry Hans (the bastard), for him to die, and for her to stumble into his life and become a homesteader.

Things could change.

It was unwise to get Mary’s hopes up, though. He kept repeating that to himself over and over, not daring to admit that he needed to include his own hopes in the mix.

He had finally drifted off to sleep, visions of Anna in fancy dresses that slipped off her freckly shoulders dancing around in his head when he was startled awake.

Anna’s face was mere inches from his and it was as white as sheet.

“Kristoff!”

“Anna? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Mary.” Anna said. “I think she’s really, really sick.”

He bolted up, but when he did, he nearly lost his balance, and Anna had to catch him around his middle. How she managed to keep him up was a mystery.

“Kristoff!” She gasped, and then he felt cool fingers come to his forehead. “You have a fever, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rambling tone of this was intentional, I promise. It's not just word vomit. X)


	9. Prayers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been bit by the writing bug... and the desperation to avoid doing other things that need doing. 
> 
> Seriously, I am having SO much fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy!

Anna had never been particularly religious. Her parents had always taken her to church when she was little, and she and Elsa would sit silently side by side. But she had never particularly _enjoyed _church. It made her feel guilty to think it, but it was incredibly boring.

Therefore, she hadn’t spent very much of her time praying. She just never thought much about it, and when she did pray it was for something… well, frankly, selfish.

That’s why as Anna sat on her knees between Kristoff and Mary’s feverish bodies with her hands clasped frantically together, it felt a bit foreign.

But still, she prayed.

She prayed like she had never prayed before.

She begged God, or anybody else who might be listening to please, please, please, help her. To show her what to do, how to help them overcome whatever illness that was so viciously possessing them, to give her the strength she needed to take care of them.

Most importantly she begged for them to not die.

She desperately needed them to live.

For three full days Anna barely ate, and barely slept as she tended them. She had pulled both beds out of the bedroom (one with Mary in it) to set them in front of the woodburning stove. When she did find some moments of rest, she usually sat in one of the kitchen chairs and laid her head across Kristoff’s chest, or she put her face close to Mary’s and held her hand.

She only left briefly to feed the animals, gather eggs, and then she was back by their sides, mopping brows and trying desperately to get them to drink some water. She was sure there were other big things that needed doing, but she couldn't bear to be away from their sides for more than a few minutes. What if they needed her?

Mary’s fever broke first and Anna cried when it did. Not pretty tears, either. She sobbed and clutched Mary desperately to her chest and rocked her back and forth, getting snot in her hair.

“Is Krissy going to be alright?” Mary asked, her voice small.

“I don’t know, sweetie.” Anna told her honestly. “Don’t think about that right now. Just get some rest.”

Anna couldn’t lie, she was terrified for Kristoff. He seemed much worse off than Mary.

He stayed feverish all the next night. And the next day when Mary woke up, he was still tossing and turning.

Mary was extremely weak, but she could sit by Kristoff’s side while Anna went out and _really _did the chores. There had been so much that had piled up, that it took her several hours, and she kept rushing back to the house to see if Mary was still doing alright, or if Kristoff had improved any, so it took longer than it should have.

“Sven,” Anna grasped tightly to the massive horses’ neck after she was nearly finished with everything. “I’m so scared.”

He knickered softly in reply.

The thought that Kristoff might die was one that she was going to have to examine closely.

What would she do if Kristoff died?

Mary then went to bed early, still tired from the fever racking her body, so it was still light outside when Anna took her place by Kristoff’s side again.

“Dear God,” she knelt by his bed, clasped her hands, and squeezed her eyes tight, “please, please, please bring him back to me.”

“Anna?” Came a moan.

“Kristoff!” Her eyes flew open and she jumped up to his side. “I’m right here, Kristoff. What is it?”

“No,” he slowly shook his head, “you’re not real.”

She felt his forehead and it was still hot. She realized that the fever was probably making him delirious.

“I’m real, Kristoff.” She grasped his hand tightly. “I’m right here, see?”

“No, you’re too good to be true.” He groaned. “You’re an angel, and angels aren’t real.”

“I’m not an angel Kristoff.” Anna couldn’t help but be slightly amused.

“Yes, you are.” He insisted. “You have a halo.”

“That’s just the fever playing tricks on your eyes.” She whispered gently.

“Anna is to beautiful to be real. You’ve just been a trick of the light this whole time.” He murmured.

She felt her cheeks flush.

Kristoff thought she was beautiful?

No, it was probably just the fever making him say ridiculous things.

“Look,” Anna gently placed her lips to his forehead. “Did you feel that?”

Kristoff nodded his head.

“Then I’m real.” She reasoned with him.

This seemed to confuse him a bit more, but she felt his grip on her hand tighten slightly.

“I need some water.” He croaked out.

“Of course!” She leapt up and went to the water pump.

And it broke.

There was a funny clunk noise and the handle wouldn’t raise no matter how hard she tried.

“No, no, no, no, no.” She panicked as Kristoff began to toss and turn in his bed.

After nearly ten minutes of trying she couldn’t get it to work.

She looked nervously at Kristoff.

Then before she could think too much about it, she donned Kristoff’s winter coat, put on her mittens and her hat, then wrapped Kristoff’s scarf around her.

“Kristoff. I will be right back with water.”

“Anna? No, don’t go.”

“I have to. I’m just going to the creek. I will be right back.”

“No, Anna.”

But she shut the door behind her firmly. She found the biggest bucket she thought she could manage when full of water and trekked off in the direction of the creek.

It was bitterly cold. It had been all day, but she really felt the air stinging her face as she walked. And she was no expert when it came to the weather, but she thought it looked like it might snow.

She picked up her pace a bit. Kristoff had warned her that the weather could turn quickly, and if it came to be a blizzard then she wouldn’t be able to see two feet in front of her.

It took her longer to reach the creek than she had anticipated, and she was starting to worry about the sun setting, too.

Not to mention, she was worried for Kristoff.

“Please, God.” She whispered into the sky. “Don’t let him die while I’m gone. Please help me get back to him."

She carefully picked her way along the bank of the creek, choosing each step wisely. The last thing she wanted to do was slip.

That’s when she looked up and saw something that made her pause. 

It was a long way away, along the south ridge, and off their land, but Anna could see the silhouettes of men riding horses.

Whose land was that? She couldn’t remember. Kristoff had told her, but she couldn’t remember!

Maybe they were supposed to be there? No, there had to be at least twenty horsemen!

Anna’s blood ran cold when she realized that there had been about twenty men that attacked her wagon train, give or take one or two. She hadn’t been able to count them properly due to all the gunfire, screaming, and death.

It had to be the John Isle Brother's Gang.

She ducked against the bank of the creek quickly so she couldn’t be seen.

She didn’t think they would be able to spot her at this distance, what with her being in a creek bed, but she still didn’t like her odds if they _could _see her.

She stayed there, tucked into the earth for a long while. So long that the light was beginning to fade. She didn’t hear any hooves thundering in her direction, so she thought she would peek up to see if they were gone.

As she went to carefully take a look, her foot slipped, and she tumbled headfirst into the creek.


	10. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing quite like near death experiences to make you confess things that you would otherwise keep to yourself! I hope you all enjoy!!!

When Kristoff woke the first thing he noted was that he was incredibly thirsty. He could barely swallow, his throat was so dry.

Then he noted it was rather cold in the room (He was in the living room? And in a bed? How did he get there?), as the fire had begun to die in the stove.

He groaned as he got up, throwing a log into the stove, and he stumbled to the water pump in the kitchen. One of the bolts was caught so he quickly reached in and with strong fingers wrenched the thing back in place. He didn’t even have the patience to get a cup, he just stuck his mouth under the spicket and gulped.

Finally, he realized that it was eerily quiet.

He went to the bedroom door and opened it a crack to see Mary tucked beneath her blankets.

Had Anna come to tell him that Mary was sick? He vaguely remembered something of the sort. Well, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully now.

But where was Anna?

He went to the front door and peeked outside. It was nearly dark and the icy blasts of wind that hit his face made him squint. His coat was gone, he realized. So maybe Anna was at the barn?

It surprised him how much strength it took walk across the yard. He leaned heavily in the doorway when he got there, letting the building hold him up.

Man, it was cold outside. The type of cold that he should definitely have a jacket for. He guessed it had to be getting closer and closer to a zero on the thermometer on the side of the barn, but he didn't think he had the energy to go look.

“Anna?” He called.

Sven gave a happy whinny in reply, clearly glad to see him.

“Have you seen Anna, buddy?” He asked and the horse bobbed his head in reply.

“Kristoff.”

The sound was so quiet, just a whisper on the wind, he thought he may have imagined it.

“Kristoff.”

It came again and he turned to see Anna coming towards him.

He knew instantly something was wrong. She was hunched over strangely and lugging a bucket of water with her. It kept splashing drops onto her feet, but she didn’t seem to care. Her clothes seemed oddly stiff... That’s when he realized they were frozen solid.

“Anna!”

Where he found the strength, he wasn’t sure, but he ran to her and swooped her up into his arms. She dropped the bucket when she saw him coming and curled into his chest.

“What happened?” He asked as he rushed her inside.

“I-I f-f-fell.” She chattered. “Creek.”

“What were you doing at the creek?” He didn’t mean to be so angry, but he couldn't help it.

“You n-n-needed water. The pump,” she convulsed harshly in his arms and her last word came out almost like a cough, “broke.”

Kristoff couldn’t think of any other English words to say, so he said several in Norwegian, all of which he would never say in front of Anna if she could understand them.

He kicked open the door with his foot and sat Anna down harshly on a kitchen chair.

“You-you still need water.” She managed to get out. “M-my bucket.”

“I fixed the water pump.” He scowled as he took her sopping wet hat off her head, and then pulled his coat off her shoulders. “Right now, I need to get you warm.”

“I s-s-saw b-bandits.” She stuttered.

“Bandits?” He paused.

“Mhmm.” She nodded. “On the south r-r-ridge.”

“Are the coming this way?”

She only shook her head ‘no’ in reply.

“Good.” He nodded and peeled her mittens off her hands, his scarf from around her neck, then her shoes. “Can you feel your fingers and toes?"

“They hurt.” She whimpered.

“Okay.” He sighed, knowing that meant she still had feeling. “Now, I’m going to have to get you out of all these clothes.”

Anna nodded.

“All of them, Anna.”

She nodded again.

“And the quickest way to get you warm again is skin on skin contact.”

“W-w-what?” She squeaked. 

“I was raised by Inuits, remember. I’ve had to do this loads of times.” He assured her. “Trust me, I won’t look.”

She gave such a harsh shudder that he had to keep her from falling out of the chair.  He didn’t want to tell her that this had only ever really happened to him once, and that had been when he was a little boy. 

“G-g-go ahead.” She nodded.

Kristoff took the briefest of moments to collect himself knowing what he was going to have to do. He threw another log on the fire, and then turned to the bedroom door.

“Mary, if you’re awake, stay in your room.” He instructed.

There was no reply, so he assumed that meant she had slept through them banging through the door.

“Right.”

He stood her up and quickly set to work, stripping off her stockings, then unbuttoning her dress. Then off came her petticoats, then he unlaced her corset, then she was left in nothing but her chemise and drawers.

Why women had to wear so many layers, was beyond him.

He reminded himself that he promised not to look, though his mind was already jumping on the fact that Anna was standing there in nothing but a thin wet piece of cloth that left little to the imagination.

Before he could think about it, he pulled off his own shirt, then grabbed hold of her drawers, closed his eyes, and yanked them down. He fumbled for a moment trying to find the hem of her chemise, his hands accidentally skating along her hip, but he found it. He pulled the wet fabric over her head and then drew her in as close as possible to his chest.

It took his breath away how cold she felt against him.

Without opening his eyes, he backed up until the bed hit the back of his knees. Taking Anna in his arms he laid down, wiggling so that he could find the blankets and wrap her up in them.

So, she was covered. He couldn’t see her. He could open his eyes. He just needed his brain to stop screaming at him that Anna was naked. Of course, she was naked, she was about to die of hypothermia, and he had to get her warm. This _was_ completely out of necessity.

She was still shivering so hard that it was physically jarring to hold her so close.

Of all the ways he had thought about stripping her bare, this had not been one of them.

Not that he had ever thought of such a thing! No, he had never once dreamed about it. Never. Not once. Never.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she stopped shivering, and he could tell that there was warmth returning to her skin.

“What on earth were you thinking?” He finally said, looking down at her trying not to notice that he could see the tops of her breasts.

“I wasn’t thinking. I was just-I was just so scared you were going to- that you were going to-“

She started shaking again, but it wasn’t from the cold. She couldn’t finish her sentence because of the harsh sobs that wracked her body.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He hushed her, gently pulling her head into the crook of his neck. “I’m right here.”

"But what if you had died!” Anna sniffed, keeping her voice low so as to not wake Mary. “What would we do then?”

“You would have managed. You would have sold off the livestock, waited for Elsa to send someone to fetch you, and then hopefully take Mary with you back home.”

"Of course, I would have taken Mary with me!” She whispered, aghast. “I wouldn’t leave her!”

“I know, I know.” He assured her, though secretly he felt a relief that if something ever happened to him Mary had a place to go.

“And I wouldn’t have been able to do any of that!” Anna continued, still whispering her words, and still sniffling. “I can’t even hitch Sven to the wagon by myself!”

“You would have managed.” He assured her.

“No, I wouldn’t have.” She sobbed harder. “I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

The words rang through the air and he looked down at her in surprise. Then that surprise turned to anger.

“Well what about you? Do you think I would have been able to keep going if I’d had to find you frozen to death in the creek?”

“I didn’t mean to fall in the creek. I was hiding from the bandits and then slipped-“

“That’s another thing!” His voice threatened to rise in volume. “What if they had seen you! I told you this is a dangerous and unforgiving land. What do you think I would have done if they had seen you? If they had found you and, and…”

He couldn’t even say the words he was thinking.

"But they didn’t.”

“You shouldn’t have been out there in the first place Anna. Your life is not worth more than mine.”

"Well it is to me.” Anna whispered fiercely. “Besides! If I died, it’s not the same. You would have still been able to go on without me. You were doing just fine before I got here. You could get on with your life, maybe marry another girl, one who’s prettier, and better at this whole thing-"

“No, Anna!” He said sharply and squeezed her gently so that she looked up into his eyes. “Our lives were empty before you. If you died… I wouldn’t ever be able to ‘get on with my life’. You… You’re it for me.”

Her eyes began to well up.

“And trust me,” He continued, “this is the absolute last way I had imagined telling you this. In fact, I wasn’t even going to tell you this at all. You’re leaving soon, so I don’t need to confuse you… or put myself out there. But I wasn't expecting you to almost freeze to death-"

His words were cut off by her cool lips against his.

It surprised him so much he nearly yelped, but it didn’t take him long to adjust and kiss her back.

He pressed his mouth into hers, greedy and starving.

She was so much softer than he had imagined her to be. Her whole body melted into his, so yielding and willing, and she kissed him with the same need.

He needed her so badly.

It wasn’t long before he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip asking for an entrance which she quickly granted. He let his tongue explore her mouth slowly. A careful, curling, and tentative dance that left him dizzy and breathless.

They broke away, both gasping for air.

Anna’s hands had drifted up around his neck and her fingers had wound their way into this hair. He hadn’t realized it, but his hands were pressing against her bare back firmly, causing her breasts to push into his chest.

“I think I’m warm now.” She panted.

“Right…” Kristoff swallowed, trying to clear his head. “And you’re still naked!”

He leapt out of the bed away from her, nearly toppling over one of the rocking chairs in the process and sending it clattering to the floor. As he tried to right it, he sent Anna’s knitting basket to the ground and then accidentally smacked his head against the hutch as he tried to pick it all up quickly.

“Ow!” He shouted, more out of anger than anything.

“Kris!” She cried, quickly wrapping the sheet around herself and jumping up after him. “Sit back down, you’re still not well.”

The clatter and commotion woke Mary, and she came into the living room rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“What’s going on?” She yawned, and then her eyes rested on Kristoff, who was clearly awake. “Krissy!”

In a burst of energy, she flew across the room and into his arms, tears tracking down her cheeks. She, being five, luckily did not notice his beet red cheeks and disheveled hair, or the fact that Anna’s lips were swollen.

“You’re going to be okay now?” Mary asked sniffling.

“Yes,” he reassured her, “I’m going to be fine.”

“Good.” Then she crossed her arms across her little chest and took on a very authoritative tone. “Don’t you ever get sick like that again! Do you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kristoff chuckled.

“And what happened to you?” Mary turned to Anna.

“I-“ Anna hesitated, “I had an accident. Don’t worry, I’m fine now.”

“What am I going to do with you two?” Mary sighed in exasperation.

This made both Anna and Kristoff laugh.

“How about I go put my nightgown on, and then I’ll make us some supper.” Anna said going to duck into the bedroom.

“Wait!” Mary cried, suddenly very worried. “Did we miss Christmas while we were sick?!”

“No,” Anna chuckled. “It’s still a week away.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Mary sighed. “Or else I wouldn’t have been able to give you the surprise I’ve been making you. Oh no! I told you about the surprise!”

*****


	11. Christmas Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this fic! There's only one (maybe two) chapters left!!   
Thanks to all who have been reading along with my feverish posting!!   
I hope you like this chapter! <3

It snowed.

Not in the apocalyptic way that Kristoff had described to her, but it was steady, and it didn’t let up for days on end.

“What about the bandits?” Anna had whispered to him one morning. “They’re so close by.”

“They’re not going anywhere in this snow. We’re safe for now.” He said with a bit of a scowl.

Kristoff had tied strings from the house to the barn and the chicken coop a long time ago, so in the case of a blizzard they would be able to grasp ahold of the line and make it out to do the chores. Seeing as Kristoff was still weak from the fever, she went out to help him, and he place his hand firmly over hers on the line as they went out to work.

The privacy of the barn led to kissing.

She was never exactly sure who moved towards who first, but one moment they would be mucking out Sven’s stall, and the next her back would be pressed roughly against the wall and his mouth would be devouring hers.

The thought of a literal roll in the hay made Anna giggle. And tingle all over.

But Kristoff always pulled away before it could progress further than that, and it was starting to make Anna frustrated. The kind of frustrated that made it impossible for her to sleep at night and pressing her thighs together tightly only seemed to make it worse.

He didn't seem like he wanted to talk to her about what they'd admitted to one another either. She had tried to bring it up, but he'd changed the subject and she hadn't been brave enough to try again. Maybe he regretted what he'd told her?

Just thinking of his words "You're it for me" made her stomach do somersaults.

Kristoff slept in the house now. After a harrowing day of washing sheets and trying to get them to dry on a line in the house so they wouldn’t freeze outside (and mopping up the drips of water they left on the floor) they moved both beds back into the bedroom, and set up a bedroll for him in the living room.

He was literally one room away. But she couldn’t seem to work up the courage to go out there after Mary had gone to sleep. what would she say? What would _he_ say?

Christmas finally came while they were snowed in. Kristoff had hidden some oranges for them in the cellar and both she and Mary had squealed in joy at the sight of them.

She thought she had caught Kristoff staring at her when she carefully sucked the juice from one of the slices, but when she looked at him, he was staring firmly at the woodgrain on the table.

They had agreed several weeks before that Mary would get the gifts. Kristoff had purchased her a doll that she had admired in Oaken’s shop window at the Harvest Feast. Anna had worked tirelessly on a dress that had puffy sleeves (Mary had been so enthralled with them) with new fabric that Kristoff had noticed matched the doll’s dress.

“This is the best Christmas ever.” Mary had exclaimed with happy tears in her eyes.

Then Mary had announced the gift that she had made was for everybody.

She pulled out an embroidered picture that Anna thought Kristoff must have helped her to frame.

“Look, this here is you Krissy,” She pointed to a tall stick figure, “this is Anna right beside you, and this is me! Oh, and that’s Sven by me!”

Over the top of the figures Mary had stitched the letters B-j-o-r-g-m-a-n. They were a bit haphazard, but Anna didn’t think she’d ever seen prettier stitches.

“It’s our family!” She announced.

“It’s beautiful.” Anna said trying desperately not to cry.

Kristoff didn’t say anything.

Then they stuffed themselves at dinner. Kristoff made ham and the most magnificent baked sweet potatoes Anna had ever tasted. Then Mary 'helped' Anna to bake a traditional Norwegian Kringla (really she just kept eating bits of the dough and dipping her fingers into the sugary icing).

When they had officially overeaten, they went to the living room to tell Christmas stories. Anna read a passage from the Bible, and Kristoff told the most incredible tales about flying reindeer from Norway.

As it started to get dark Kristoff pulled out a lute and began to play.

“You can play an instrument?” Anna looked at him in surprise.

“Yep. I didn’t tell you before now because I knew you’d try to make me play it all the time.”

“Do you know O Holy Night?”

As an answer he began strumming the tune and Anna had to try not to get mesmerized by the way his fingers moved over the strings. When she began to sing, he paused his playing for the briefest moment, then kept strumming along. After a moment, he joined in with her, harmonizing in a beautiful baritone that made Anna shiver.

They sang several more songs, Mary teaching Anna an ancient Inuit tune, and then one Norwegian lullaby that Anna actually recognized (her mother had sung it for her a long time ago) and was able to join in on, much to Kristoff’s surprise.

“This is the best Christmas gift of all.” Mary sighed, watching the two of them sing dreamily.

“Alright, alright. Time for bed, you.” Kristoff chuckled.

"No, not yet, please!” She begged. “I don’t want the day to be over.”

“It has to end sometime, and it is well past your bedtime.”

“Okay.” She looked a bit crestfallen.

“You can wear your dress tomorrow, if you’d like.” Anna suggested.

“Oh! I can hardly wait for tomorrow!” Mary giggled, and became much more willing to go to bed.

As Anna was about to go follow her, she felt a gentle pressure on her arm. She turned to find Kristoff standing much closer to her than she expected and he had a strange intense look in his eyes.

“I wanted to give you this.” He said, his voice soft and low.

He held out his hand and, in his palm, lay a little wooden charm in the shape of a diamond on a long strip of leather.

“Oh, Kristoff, I didn’t get you anything.” She said.

“I didn’t buy this.” He shook his head. “It was my mother’s. My birth mother’s.”

She carefully took the diamond from his palm and examined it a bit more closely. It had a strange marking in it.

“What is this?” She traced her finger over the pattern.

“It’s a rune. An ancient one. For protection. It always kept me safe when I was a little boy, and I believe it’s what brought me to my family. To Mary’s people. I… I want you to have it now.”

“Kristoff, I couldn’t possibly-“ She tried to hold it back out to him but he merely closed her own fist around the little amulet.

“Please. I want to know you’re safe wherever you are.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Even when you go back home.”

Anna blinked.

She didn’t know what to say.

Home? She thought…

“Right.” 

“Goodnight then, Anna.” He gently reached down and placed the briefest of kisses on her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” She murmured back and went into the bedroom, feeling strangely detached from her body.

“Did Krissy just give you a kiss?” Mary whispered from her position underneath the covers.

“I-“ Anna didn’t know what to say. “Yes. He did. But I wouldn’t think too much about it. Now you’d better get to sleep. You’ve got that dress to wear tomorrow.”

“I knew he was in love with you!” Mary giggled “This is the best day ever!”

“Go to sleep. Mary."

“Okay. Merry Christmas!” She tittered then obediently closed her eyes.

“Merry Christmas.”

Anna took her clothes off and donned her nightgown in a bit of a daze.

Home?

What on earth did that even mean?

She had been so caught up in all the kissing that had been going on the past few days she hadn't even once thought about the fact that she was still supposed to be going back East.

She was glad that she and Elsa had reconciled over their letters, but she had never really felt… well she had certainly never been as happy as she was here.

Here she was safe. Here she was warm. Here she really had a family.

Wasn’t that what home was supposed to feel like?

She gently placed the amulet Kristoff had given her around her neck, blew out her candle and then laid in her bed. She laid there for an awfully long time, Mary’s deep breathing signaling to her that she was truly fast asleep.

Home…

She suddenly had an idea and quietly slipped out from underneath her covers and tiptoed back out to the living room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

"Anna?” Kristoff seemed surprised to see her. “Is everything alright?”

He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Good.

Anna padded across the room and knelt beside him so that they were nearly face to face.

“Kristoff,” She said softly. “I want you to make me your wife.”

“We’re already married.” Kristoff looked at her confused.

“Kristoff.” She repeated more firmly than before, taking his hand and gently laying it across her pounding heart at the top of her breast. “I want you to make me you _wife_.”

His eyes widened in understanding and his mouth dropped into an ‘o’.

“Anna we-we can’t!” His voice came out strangely high and strangled. “An annulment is only possible if we don’t… if we don’t – you know- consummate anything.”

“I know.” Anna nodded firmly, still holding his hand across her chest.

“Then…then how will you get home?”

“I am home.” She told him.

His face was unreadable. Suddenly Anna felt her boldness fade away. Maybe he didn't want this? She let go of his hand and began to fiddle with her fingers nervously in her lap.

“I’d like to stay here with you. That is… if you want me to stay, of course. I thought that after the other day with what you said that maybe… or maybe not. That’s okay if you don’t want me to-“

She was cut off when Kristoff grabbed her and crushed her to himself in a fierce hug.

“Anna,” his voice sounded a bit hoarse against her neck, “there is nothing I want more.”

“Really?” Anna said, a giddy laugh bubbling out of her, and she leaned back to look in his eyes.

His wonderful warm brown eyes.

“Yes.” He couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m pretty smitten with you.”

“I hadn’t, really. I was too busy falling in love with you to notice much of anything else.” Anna giggled.

“You fell in love with your husband?” His eyebrows quirked up slightly and Anna nodded happily. “Well good, because I fell in love with my wife.”

“Hey, that’s me!” Anna didn’t think her smile was ever going to fade. “I’m your wife.”

“My beautiful,” he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, “brave,” he kissed her nose, “brilliant,” her forehead, “funny,” he kissed one of her eyelids, “feisty,” he kissed the other, “wife.”

Anna couldn’t take it anymore, and she kissed him on the mouth fiercely, nearly tackling him to the ground. His hands got tangled in her hair, and she grabbed ahold of his massive shoulders to help hold her up.

Their kiss was heated, and it made warmth pool in the pit of her stomach.

“Let’s put a chair under the bedroom door so Mary can’t interrupt us.” Anna whispered, her ragged voice against his lips.

“Good idea.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Anna totes ended up giving him a Christmas gift... just sayin'.


	12. Lumber prices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else tell their brain to stop writing fluff chapters and get to the gd point already... only to have your brain tell you,"nope!"? 
> 
> Just me?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Anyway, I will be posting more than one chapter today because I am NEARLY FINISHED!!! Only a little bit more to go!! And we'll be all done!! and Frozen 2 will BE HERE!!

Kristoff couldn’t believe his luck.

Anna loved him!

Anna was his wife!

Anna was going to stay with him!

Maybe it wasn’t luck. Maybe it was fate. He had never really believed in such things before, but when Anna would smile at him and then happily bounce across the living room to sit in his lap, he thought it just might be a philosophy to reconsider.

“I was thinking about adding another bedroom on the other side of the house.” Kristoff mentioned one evening at the dinner table towards the middle of January.

“Really?” Anna looked surprised.

“Really?” Mary sounded excited.

“Yes. I’d been thinking about adding another room before you even came. Mary is getting older and could use some privacy.” He reasoned, shrugging his shoulders.

Mary gasped.

“Can we afford that?” Anna asked.

The use of the word ‘we’ made Kristoff smile again. Little things like that kept happening, and they never ceased to make him grin like an idiot.

“What?” Anna gave him a curious look.

“Nothing. I just like talking about the future, is all.” He reached over and took her hand. “And I think we can afford it. I’ll need to measure everything and price out the lumber next time I’m in town. Speaking of which, it’ll need to be soon. The pantry is starting to look bare.”

“Next time we go I’ll send my sister a letter explaining everything. It should still reach her in time, don’t you think? She said she was coming at the end of February. That’s more than a month away.”

“I think it will.” Kristoff nodded, still enjoying the feel of her hand in his.

“Oh! You can use some of the money Elsa sent!” Anna suggested, her fingers squeezing in excitement.

“I don’t know,” Kristoff hummed. “I’m a bit reluctant to.”

“Why? Just think of it like a down payment on my dowry.”

“You have a _dowry_?” Kristoff looked at her in amusement.

“Yes, and it’s a rather big one actually. Elsa refused to send it before, bless her, but I think once I explain everything and tell her how wrong I was at first and how that only made me realize how right I am now, I think she’ll send it.”

“Soooo,” Mary drawled. “I’m getting my own room?”

“It looks to be that way.” Kristoff said.

“Yay!” Mary squealed. “I get my very own room! Well, that is until the stork brings a baby for you.”

Kristoff choked on the bite of food he’d been taking and had to let go of Anna’s hand so he could grip the table and cough it out.

“The stork?” Anna couldn’t help but giggle.

“Yes! My friend Diana, you know my best friend that I made at the Harvest Feast, she said that when a mommy and daddy were in love a stork would bring them a baby. Well, now that you’re in love, a stork will bring you a baby, right?

“That is a very clever explanation,” Anna tried to hide her laughter, “but that’s not exactly how it works.”

“How does it work then?” Mary tilted her head in confusion.

“Well, babies grow in the mommy’s tummy.” Anna explained.

“Oh. Do you have a baby in your tummy right now? If you do, I’ll share my room again, don’t worry.”

Kristoff looked at Anna carefully.

“That’s a good question.” He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Do you?”

“No!” Anna said, blushing lightly.

“Wait…How do the babies get into the mommy’s tummy?” Mary seemed confused again.

“Um.” Kristoff felt his face get red. “That’s a good question, but let’s save it for another time.”

The truth was, Kristoff was thoroughly enjoying the process of how babies wound up in tummies. And when he glanced over at Anna as Mary continued talking, he could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

Anna would go to ‘sleep’ at the same time as Mary would. Then about an hour later she would come to him, quietly sliding a kitchen chair in the way of the bedroom door.

“So, our own room, huh?” She said later that night as she lay in his arms, her bare back pressed into his chest.

“Mhmm.” He nuzzled her neck just below her ear. “I’m tired of making my wife sleep on the floor.”

“Better here than in the barn.” Anna giggled at the sensation of his lips on her neck. “Oh! You know what, we should go do it in the barn tomorrow.”

“Easy there, feisty pants.” Kristoff chuckled. “I wasn’t done telling you about our bedroom.”

“Oh?” Anna turned around so she could face him.

“Yep. I’ll make us a big bed, lots of room for… maneuvering.”

“Mhmm, and what else?”

“I’ll make the door extra thick, so we don’t have to be so quiet.”

“Oh, really?”

“And maybe I’ll put a fireplace in.”

“That would be so nice.” Anna sighed into him.

“And there will be a bolt on the door so there’s no chance of interruption.”

“Ooh, Mr. Bjorgman.” She giggled. “You do know how to treat a lady right.”

“Not just any lady.” He peppered her face with kisses. “I know how to treat Mrs. Bjorgman right.”

*****

It was still rather cold when they made it back to town three quarters of the way through January. 

Anna was grateful to get outside, even if it was cold and they had to bundle up tightly. She was starting to get what Kristoff called ‘cabin fever’.

Kristoff had insisted that under no circumstances were she and Mary to stay at the homestead alone, with a gang of bandits lurking so close by, so both girls had come with him. Anna had noted that he tucked his gun under the seat of the wagon.

“But what happens if they come to the farm while we’re gone?” Anna had whispered so that Mary couldn’t hear.

“I’ve got all I need right here in this wagon.” Kristoff had told her seriously.

He didn’t intend to be romantic or emotional when he said it, he was just stating a fact. Still, Anna felt her stomach swoop and she smiled softly at him, thinking happily of the letter she was about to send off to Elsa that told her she was staying.

“I’m sure they’ve caught up with them by now, anyway.” Kristoff had mumbled, but Anna didn’t think he believed his own words.

He kept a sharp eye on the landscape around them the whole ride into town. The closer they came to the little township the less Anna worried about bandits and the more giddy she began to feel.

For some reason, she felt like she was a whole new woman. She was still the same person, obviously, but now she was a wife! A real wife! And she was going to stay here! People were going to call her Mrs. Bjorgman for the rest of her life!

“Hello!” Anna said cheerily, bounding into Mr. Oaken’s general store with Mary’s hand in hers. “How are you today?”

“I am well,” the big man seemed pleasantly surprised at her enthusiasm, “and how are you ladies?”

“Spectacular!” Mary smiled.

“That is a 10 cent word.” Oaken chuckled

“Anna taught it to me.” Mary looked proud.

“I see, and how are you Mrs. Bjorgman?” Oaken asked her.

“Wonderful, thank you.” She grinned. “I have a letter to send out, Mr. Oaken.”

“Oh ja, of course, and there’s a letter waiting here for you.”

He handed her Elsa’s heavy and expensive stationary as she passed him the letter she intended to send.

“Something from your sister?” She felt Kristoff come up behind her and place his hand gently on the small of her back.

“Mhmm.” She nodded.

“Hello, Mr. Bjorgman.” Oaken said, and Anna saw the big storekeeper eyes flick to the casual contact between them. “What can I help you with today?”

“I was wondering if I could price out some lumber?”

“I’m going to read Elsa’s letter, while you do that.” Anna whispered up to him trying not to interrupt the conversation he’d started.

“I’m going to look at the candy.” Mary said, also whispering.

“Go ahead.” Kristoff chuckled. “I’ll get you a few pieces in a moment.”

Anna bit her lip and looked up at him sideways.

“I’ll get you _both_ a few pieces.”

“Yay!” Mary said and pulled Anna’s hand over to the big display case.

Anna spotted the piece she wanted right away (a chocolate truffle), so she opened Elsa’s letter while Mary perused her options.

_Dearest Anna,_

_ I’ve convinced Mr. Olafsson to begin our expedition at the beginning of February, rather than the end. The winter is not predicted to be especially harsh, so I talked him into the benefits of coming early. He is actually a federal marshal (a revelation that was very surprising to me, as the man is a bit ridiculous), and he’s convinced he can catch the John Isle Brother’s Gang._

_ I have also decided that I will be coming with him. It’s my fault you’re out in the middle of nowhere, so it only felt right for me to be the one who comes to get you. Besides, I miss you. I know we didn’t talk much after mother and father died, but the house feels oppressively silent without you in it. _

There were several more paragraphs, but Anna stopped reading.

Elsa was coming. At the beginning of February. Which was only a week and a half away! There was no way her letter would reach her sister in time.

Someone bumped into her and she stumbled.

“Oh, excuse me!” Anna said, then she scowled lightly upon seeing who had run into her. “Miss Griggs.”

“Oh, pardon me!” Martha Griggs gave a sickly-sweet smile. “It’s Anna isn’t it?”

She purposely pronounced her name wrong. Anna knew it was on purpose.

“It’s Ah-nna,” Mary corrected for her, “Anna Bjorgman.”

“Oh, forgive me.” Martha said, though she didn’t seem very sorry.

“If you’ll actually excuse us Miss Griggs,” Anna said folding up her letter, “I was actually just looking for my husband. So sorry that we can’t stop and have a chat.”

Anna took Mary’s hand and went back to where Kristoff was looking over figures with Oaken.

“My friend Diana says that Miss Griggs is not very nice.” Mary whispered, probably loud enough for Martha to still hear.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Anna gently squeezed her hand and pursed her lips together to try and hold in her laughter. "Kristoff?"

“Hmm?” He said not really looking up from what Oaken was showing him.

“I’ve got some bad news.”

“What is it?” Kristoff’s looked up, his eyes full of worry.

“Elsa has changed her plans. She’s decided to come at the beginning of February instead of the end.” Anna sighed holding out the letter to him. “Oh, and she’s coming herself.”

“That’s only a week away.” Kristoff said, a shadow crossing his face. “What are you going to do?”

Anna realized that he was worried.

“Well I’m certainly not going back with her.” Anna assured him.

“You are going to stay here?” Oaken chimed in. “In our little township?”

“Mhmm,” Anna nodded cheerfully. “That’s what I was writing to my sister to explain. But it looks like I’ll get to tell her in person. Would you mind if I took that letter back, Oaken? There’s no point in spending the money on postage if it’s never going to reach her.”

There was a hearty slam of Oaken’s shop door, the usual dainty tinkle of the little bell was left clanging. Martha Griggs could then be seen stomping by the window.

“What was that all about?” Kristoff asked in surprise.

“Oh, she must have just had somewhere to be.” Anna said struggling not to look smug.

*****


	13. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me to me: okay this will be the last chapter.   
me to me just a few hours later: Christ woman, STOP WRITING. 
> 
> Only one more chapter after this one. I swear.

His sister-in-law was on her way now, and Kristoff noted that it was the mildest February he had experienced in his lifetime, so she was quite lucky. There would most likely be nothing to impede her progress.

Kristoff kept worrying that he needed a haircut, though Anna insisted she liked the way his hair looked and refused to do it for him.

March was creeping up on them rapidly and because the weather had been so fine, Kristoff had to be in the fields. The winter wheat was already starting to sprout.

Knowing that the John Isle Brother’s Gang was out terrorizing people made Kristoff nervous leaving Anna and Mary alone at the house for any long period of time.

“If something ever happens-“ Kristoff had begun to tell her one evening but she interrupted.

“Kristoff, don’t talk like that.” Anna had insisted. “We’re going to be fine. The last anybody has heard about them is that they’re at least 20 miles south of here.”

“But if something ever does happen, I want you to take Mary into the cellar, and bolt the door from the inside, and don’t come out until I come to get you. Understand?”

Anna had nodded.

Kristoff then noticed she would start taking frequent trips out to the field with Mary. It was as if she suddenly realized she didn’t want him out of her sights for very long either.

It was on such an occasion that Kristoff looked up the lane to see a lone rider headed towards them.

“Anna.” Kristoff said in a warning tone.

He slowly reached for his gun before he realized it was a woman. He thought it would be too early for Elsa to be arriving, but he supposed she could have made good time. Suddenly he felt nervous about his appearance; covered in dirt and a bit smelly, honestly. He wished he had insisted on that haircut.

“I think it’s Mrs. Olsen.” Mary commented, squinting carefully at the approaching figure.

“It is Mrs. Olsen!” Anna said, and she waved cheerily. “Hello!”

“Hello!” Mrs. Olsen called and when she got close, she said; “They finally caught them!”

“Caught who?”

“I’ve just come from town and I thought I would stop by to tell you that they finally caught the John Isle Brother’s Gang!” Mrs. Olsen panted, dismounting from her horse.

“Really?” Kristoff was a bit skeptical.

“Yep almost the whole gang!” Mrs. Olsen smiled. “I have to tell you that it’s such a relief. We’ve been terrified out of our minds, so I can only imagine what it’s been like with just the three of you here.”

“You said ‘almost’.” Kristoff pointed out. “What do you mean by almost?”

“Well, that pesky John Isle got away.” Mrs. Olsen sighed. “But he won’t be doing anybody much harm without the rest of his croons. Did you know they were really all his brothers? I mean there were a few extra thugs they had picked up along the way, but they came from a family of 13 boys! And he was the youngest! Imagine that. Anyway, I heard you were going to be staying here with us, Mrs. Bjorgman.”

“I am!” Anna said happily.

“Well, I knew it was bound to happen, what with two handsome young people like yourselves living in close quarters. It was only a matter of time!” Mrs. Olsen tutted, and Kristoff felt himself blush. “Anyway! I came to see if you wanted me to take Mary for the day. Give you two a little bit of time together.”

“Oh, please can I go, Krissy?” Mary tugged on his sleeve. “Mrs. Olsen said she’d let me have a tea party with her fine china the next time I came!”

“That’s right I did!” Mrs. Olsen smiled.

“Well…” Kristoff hesitated. “Anna what do you think?”

“If the John Isle Brother’s Gang is behind bars, I don’t see why it would be an issue.” Anna said wiping the dirt from her hands onto her apron. “Why don’t we go back to the house and you can change into your nice dress? I mean you have to dress accordingly for a tea party!”

“Oh yay, yay, yay!” Mary bounded over the rows of winter wheat and took off running to the house, Anna and Mrs. Olsen trailing after her.

Kristoff kept working in the field, but he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He kept checking over his shoulder and eyeing the sparse woods at the edge of the field, but he never saw anything. Still, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Anna came back from the house after a while to join him again.

“I hope it was okay that I said she could go.” She looked a bit nervous.

“Of course,” he wiped his hand on his trousers and then reached forward and grabbed her by the waist. “I let you have the final say for a reason. Whatever you say goes.”

This made Anna giggle.

“Be careful, I’ll let the power go to my head.”

“That’s alright.” He chuckled and bent down to give her a small kiss. “I think I can handle it.”

“You know,” Anna commented, “I wish I still had some of the nice things I had brought with me from the East. I mean, I know it’s such a silly thing to wish, what with how terrible things could have gone, but I wish I had them so Mary could play with them.”

“Trust me, Mary is much happier having _you_ than your pretty things.”

“Thank you for that. You will tell me if I start spoiling her though, right?” Anna sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. “I give her literally anything she wants. She’s just so good though! I rarely ever have to tell her no.”

“Are you saying that I did a fantastic job raising her before you got here?”

“Mmmm. More like Mary is just an exceptionally good little girl regardless of what horrors she’s faced in the past.”

“Horrors?” Kristoff pulled her to him tightly.

“Yes, you’re just such a big mean brute.” Anna’s giggle while she said it negated her words.

“Mmm. A big mean brute who’s got you all alone.” He kissed her neck.

“That was by design.” She said, her voice breathy. “Now you’ll just have to investigate whether or not I’m wearing anything under this dress.”

Kristoff’s head popped up.

“You little minx.”

She grinned at him.

*****

As they neared mid-March Anna thought spring might have really, well and truly arrived. Kristoff kept cautioning her that there could be a cold snap, ‘so don’t get too excited’, but the earth didn’t seem to heed his warning.

Little white and yellow flowers started to pop up all over the yard, and Anna liked to sit and just watch them sway in the wind on lazy days. There was a whole new litter of kittens in the barn, all of which Mary was completely in love with, and one of the sows was about ready to have piglets as well. The hens were clucking wildly about the yard now that they didn’t have to stay cooped up in their hut.

Anna didn't like being in the house for too long on such nice days, so she rushed through things like making lunch so she could get back outside. 

It felt like spring had truly awakened and she wanted to be there to see it all. 

And Elsa would be arriving soon! It had been over a month since her departure, and while it had taken Anna two full months to get here with the wagon train, she had no doubt that Elsa would be moving much quicker than a lumbering wagon could.

The thought of seeing her sister made her giddy. And nervous. And terrified. And so, so happy.

What if she got angry at her, just like she did the last time? What if she insisted that Anna didn’t know what she had gotten herself into and she couldn’t stay?

No, she was certain that once she met Kristoff and Mary, once she saw how truly happy she was here, she wouldn’t be able to tell her no.

Besides, she couldn’t very well _make_ her leave. She was married and that was that. The only bargaining chip Elsa had was that she could keep her dowry and Anna had a strong feeling that Kristoff could care less about it.

There was a knock on the door, as she made a small lunch for herself and Kristoff one day and she startled.

Mary had gone to spend the day at her best friend Diana’s house (as she had reminded Kristoff and Anna on multiple occasions, she had never been to stay at a friend’s house in her whole entire life, they couldn’t really tell her no when she received an invitation), and Anna thought for a moment, that maybe they had brought her home early.

No, she’d only been gone for about an hour. They would have had to bring her back almost as soon as she arrived.

Maybe it was Elsa!

At that thought Anna bounded over to the door, but then paused. No, that had not been Elsa’s knock.

It certainly wasn’t Kristoff. He didn’t knock on his own door.

Anna looked glanced over at the cellar… Kristoff had told her…

But what if it was just a neighbor? She would feel absolutely ridiculous hiding out in a cellar if it was just somebody coming to call.

Besides, there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. They'd caught the John Isle Brother's Gang.

It was only after she opened the door that she thought to the gun on the top of the hutch and she wished with all her might she could go back in time and grab it.

There, at the door, was a ghost that made her blood run cold.

“Hello, Anna.” The phantom purred. “Did you miss me?”

“Hans.”


	14. Incredible Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!!!!!! it's done!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Kristoff kept getting a strange feeling as he worked. He chalked it up to it just being a nervous anxiety that Mary was someplace new, and he hoped it was going well for her, but it felt like more than that.

Maybe he should go to the house and check on Anna?

He shook his head and then rolled his shoulders.

He had too much work to do. He was sure she was doing fine. Besides, he was close enough to the house that if something were wrong, she could just yell for him and he would probably be able to hear her.

Sven, who was hooked to a tiller, snorted at his uneasiness.

“I’m sure she’s fine, buddy.” He patted the animal’s neck.

He could only manage to work for two more minutes before changing his mind.

“Let’s get back to the house. I’m sure Anna’s nearly got lunch ready, anyway.”

Sven knickered happily in reply.

“Yes, I’m sure she has a treat for you too.”

As soon as he had unhooked Sven, he noticed a thundering of hooves and he looked up to see two people on horseback approaching swiftly. It didn’t take long for them to come fully into view, and Kristoff had to say it was the oddest-looking pair he might have ever seen.

The first rider, a man, had hair that was completely white, yet he didn’t look to be old in anyway. In fact, his face had a strange boyish quality to it, and while Kristoff had always thought he had a rather big nose (though Anna insisted his nose was perfect) this man’s nose stuck out from his face in a comical way. Then in contrast to the thinness of his face, he was rather portly in his middle.

The other rider was a woman, and her hair was nearly as white as the man’s, though it had a more natural look to it. She had the most expensive looking riding costume he had ever seen a woman wear, and rather than a normal color (like black or tan), it was a pale blue. Her horse looked like something straight out of a fairy tale, with it’s silver coloring and white mane that glistened in the sunlight.

He rubbed his eyes quickly to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

They slowed their horses when they saw him.

“Sir, are we close to Bjorgman farms?” The woman asked him.

“You’re on it.” He said, and when he really looked at the woman’s face, he knew who it was instantly. “Elsa Arendelle?”

“Mr. Bjorgman?” The woman said, and a small bit of relief passed over her face. “Where’s my sister?”

“She’s at the house.” He noticed there was still a level of urgency in her voice. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s Hans!” Elsa said pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to him quickly.

It was a wanted poster with the name John Isle written clearly over top. Pictured was a man that reminded Kristoff of a fox.

“What do you mean it’s Hans?”

“That is Hans Westergaard!” Elsa exclaimed. “That’s the man who married my sister last year.”

“He’s also John Isle.” The portly man spoke and then gave an odd chuckle. “It must be so confusing to have two names. See, I’m very lucky, my name’s Olaf Olafsson. There’s nothing confusing about that. It’s just Olaf twice! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bjorgman.”

Kristoff looked at the odd man briefly, wondering if his positivity was some sort of strange act or if he were possibly crazy, before he replied.

“Pleasure to meet you too.”

“Do you mind if I take a look around your farm? It’s really just so lovely with the spring colors, and your wheat just looks fantastic!”

“Sure… Go right ahead.” Kristoff then turned to Elsa. “Let me show you to the house.”

He started to lead Sven slowly down the lane, Elsa following impatiently in his wake, when he heard something that made his heart nearly stop.

“Kristoff!”

It was Anna’s voice, and even from far away it sounded high and strangled. Full of fear. He had never heard her sound that way.

Without even thinking he grabbed hold of the harness still around Sven’s neck and yanked himself up onto his back.

He barely even had to encourage him, Sven took off like a shot, and Elsa was close behind him.

As Sven galloped into the yard, he saw the same man from the wanted poster Elsa had just showed him, holding Anna by her hair and tilting a gun to her head.

Kristoff pulled Sven sharply to a stop. He dismounted in one fluid motion and took two steps towards them before Hans pushed the barrel of the gun into Anna’s temple more firmly and he stopped.

“Let her go.” Kristoff could barely see straight, his vision was starting to turn red.

“Anna!” Elsa cried, coming to a stop behind Kristoff.

“Els-ah!” Anna started to say but Hans yanked her hair sharply.

“Perfect!” Hans announced. “I couldn’t have timed this better! It’s almost like fate isn’t it, Anna, my darling.”

He came close to Anna’s ear as he said it and she flinched away from him.

Kristoff was positive that if he could somehow get Anna away from him, he could kill the man with his bare hands.

“Because, really,” Hans continued, “it’s _you _I wanted to see, Elsa my dear sister-in-law. Though, I guess I really can’t call you that anymore, seeing as my wife moved on and married some idiotic farmer. Really, the way you two have been rutting like animals all the time is disgusting. I’ve had to wait weeks before I could get Anna alone. And boy, you were so surprised to see me!”

“I saw you die.” Anna hissed.

“Did you know that a butcher will sell you a packet of pigs blood? Just give that a little poke and feign like you’ve been shot. That will fool most people. It fooled you, for sure.”

“But… why?”

“I couldn’t very well have you blabbing about how your husband, Hans Westergaard, was actually John Isle. It would ruin my con of fooling dumb, niave,little women into going West, stealing their money and leaving them to fend for themselves. You’re not the first girl I’ve done this to, you know. And you certainly won’t be the last. Though, I do have to say, you’ve definitely done pretty well for yourself, all things considered. Most girls turn to prostituting.”

“Let her go!” Kristoff shouted again taking another step.

“Uh, uh, uh!” Hans tutted pushing the gun into Anna’s head even harder. “We weren’t talking to you, were we?”

“How did you even know I was coming?” Elsa spoke up, and she seemed a bit bewildered.

“People talk in a small town. Especially pretty parson’s daughters.”

“What did you do to Martha?” Anna growled.

Kristoff had to admire her gumption. Even at gunpoint Anna was still fighting. Whether it be with her words, or twisting in his grip, trying to get him to relinquish her hair. She was a fighter. He took a small step towards them and Hans didn’t notice.

If he could just get Anna safely away from him, he could rip the man in half. He was sure of it.

“Nothing she didn’t ask for.” Hans crooned. “She’s a lot like you, you know. _So _desperate for love, she’ll let a handsome stranger talk her into anything. And boy was she a talker! ‘That Anna Bjorgman is such a little slut! Her stupid sister is coming but she won’t go home with her.’”

Hans put on a high voice and pretended to bat his eyelashes.

“Really, it was quite funny.” He continued. “Anyway! I just came here to reclaim what’s rightfully mine! My money! Since you so rudely denied it to me when I first married this little tart – stop squirming!”

“Anna!” Kristoff couldn’t help but shout as Hans jerked her head sharply.

“Hans!” Elsa cried. “John! Whatever your name is, I will give you whatever you want! Please, just let my sister go!”

“Well now let’s see…” Hans mimed thinking and Kristoff took the opportunity to shuffle forward a bit. “I think fifty thousand dollars ought to do it.”

“That’s insane!” Anna yelped.

“Well it has to be proportionate to the fortune I’m extorting, Anna my darling. Don’t you see how these things work?”

“Fine!” Elsa cried. “I’ll give you that and more, just let her go!”

“See!” Hans shouted in triumph. “Was that so hard?”

Momentarily Hans loosened the grip he had on Anna’s hair and moved the barrel of the gun away from her temple slightly.

Anna saw her opportunity and took it. With all of her might she stomped on Han’s foot and then used her elbow to hit him in the nose as he doubled over.

Then she stumbled to Kristoff.

It wasn’t the smartest place for her to go. There were better places for her to run and hide, but he was already stepping towards her and opening his arms to catch her.

“Why you little-!” Hans screamed.

Kristoff saw him raising his gun.

He caught Anna into his arms and then turned sharply to shield her.

A shot rang out.

*****

“No!” Anna screamed.

Anna expected Kristoff to slump against her.

But he didn’t. He stayed upright, his whole body curled around her to try and keep her safe.

“Ah!” There was a pained shriek, but it didn’t come from Kristoff.

Then a strange… chuckle? Laugh?

“Would you look at that!” Came an oddly high voice. “You shot John Isle!”

Anna whirled around to see Hans (John, whatever his name was), on the ground clutching his leg in pain.

Elsa was holding a gun in a steady and careful hand. 

An oddly cheerful man had come loping up to the house, twirling a rope which he promptly used to tie Hans’ hands behind his back.

“Olaf!” Elsa called, still holding her gun firmly. “Be careful.”

“Don’t worry, Elsa! This is what I was trained for. That was a fantastic shot by the way.” He told her with a giggle, kicking Hans’ gun away and he proceeded to hog tie the wailing and injured man before him. “Oh, it’s nice to meet you Anna! I’m Olaf Olafsson! Your sister has told me so much about you.”

“Hello.” Anna waved vaguely.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to find him a doctor so I can make sure he doesn’t die on my watch. Mr. Bjorgman would you help me put him on my horse?”

Anna saw in the way Kristoff’s shoulders tightened as he took a step towards Hans that he had no intention of helping him up, but very much intended to keep him on the ground.

“You know what,” Olaf said, obviously reading his facial expressions, “I actually think Elsa can help me. She's done such a good job, I think I'm going to see if she can be my partner from now on! Oh! Sorry! Didn’t mean to press on your gunshot wound! Oh, did that hurt?”

As Olaf and Elsa proceeded to gag Hans and throw him across the back of Olaf's horse, suddenly every ounce of strength left Anna’s body and she sagged to the ground.

“Anna!” Kristoff cried, catching her before she hit the ground. “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm.” She nodded. “Just a bit overwhelmed is all.”

“It’s okay,” he held her tightly, “I’ve got you now.”

“Anna! Oh, Anna, I’m so sorry! I’m so, so, so, sorry.” Elsa’s voice made her peek her head out from Kristoff’s chest.

“Elsa.” She said softly and then held out her hand so her sister would come join her. “You’re here!”

“Oh, Anna. Can you ever forgive me?” Elsa took her hand and knelt beside her. “This is all my fault.”

“I don’t remember _you_ marrying a psychopathic killer.” Anna joked and Elsa chuckled through tears.

“No, but I drove you to it. If I had just been there for you-”

“Elsa, you just saved my life.” Anna grinned at her. “It's all okay. Since when have you been so handy with a pistol?"

"I learned." Elsa shrugged.

"Well it was incredible. I think you have a future as a lawman... lawwoman. This is Kristoff, by the way. He’s my husband.”

“Yes, I-I heard.” Elsa blinked in surprise and held out her hand for Kristoff to shake. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"You too." Kristoff took her hand.

“He’s really nice, I promise.” Anna gently patted his chest, then looked very concerned. "Oh no! Wait! Are you even my husband now!? If Hans is still alive, I'm still married to him!"

"I don't think your marriage to Hans, John, whatever his name is, was ever valid in the first place." Elsa pointed out. 

"Oh... Right. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Anna, I'm fairly certain that all the other girls he married and duped before you make your marriage non-existent."

"Oh, thank goodness." Anna sagged into Kristoff's chest. "Hey! That means you're my only husband! The only husband I've ever had... you get what I'm saying."

“Anna, honey,” Kristoff laughed lightly, “I think you might need to go lay down for a minute.”

“No, but Elsa just got here. I need to talk to her about everything that’s happened over the winter!” Anna insisted.

“I can wait a few minutes, Anna.” Elsa laughed. “You’ve had a big scare.” 

“No, but it’s not like this all the time!” Anna insisted. “Normally it’s really nice! I mean, it’s hard work, but it’s really fun! Listen, I don’t want to go back with you, I want to stay here.”

"I had already gathered as much, Anna.” Elsa gently patted her hand.

“I mean I’ve got the farm to look after, and Sven wouldn’t know what to do without my carrots, and Mary needs help with her reading and writing, and Kristoff needs a haircut, and then there’s the baby, and of course our new bedroom-“

“What?” Kristoff asked.

“What?” Elsa repeated him.

“You’ve already started on our new bedroom, I can’t leave! Besides we’re married, married. There’s… laws and stuff.”

“Anna, I’m not going to try and make you leave.” Elsa assured her. “But you just said-“

“You just said- you just said, ‘the baby’.” Kristoff looked at her closely.

“I did?”

“Yes, you definitely did.”

“I mean… I’m not actually sure- It’s pretty early to be certain of anything-”

“Anna, are you pregnant?” Kristoff’s face had gone pale and his eyes were wide.

“I… think so? Is that okay?”

“Is it _okay_?” Kristoff pulled her into a tight embrace. “Anna, it’s brilliant! You’re pregnant! We’re going to have a baby! Oh no! Am I holding you too tightly?”

“No, it’s okay!” Anna laughed. “I’m okay, Kristoff. I’m not breakable all of the sudden.”

“Let’s get you to bed! All of this excitement can’t be good for the baby! You need to rest!” Kristoff jumped up, taking her with him.

"Ooh congratulations! Babies are so much fun! I mean, I've never had one before, but they look like fun!" Olaf said and Hans made some muffled yelling from beneath his gag. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Olaf." Elsa, chuckled. "Don't you need to take care of your prisoner?"

"Oh that's right! See, this is why I need you as my partner, Elsa!" Olaf turned to Kristoff. "Town's that way right?" 

"Um," Kristoff pointed in the other direction. "That way." 

"Great! Congratulations again!" Olaf said before leading his horse away, Hans yelping in pain every time he jostled. 

Kristoff then carried Anna to the house, giving her one scorching kiss before Anna giggled; “My sister is right there.”

“Oh, right." He mumbled sheepishly. "Sorry.”

When he’d tucked her into her bed (despite her instance that she didn't really need to lie down), he went and retrieved a chair so Elsa could sit by her side.

“Anna, do you need anything? Maybe some tea?” Kristoff asked.

“Tea would actually be really nice.” She nodded.

“I’ll bring you some, and you too, Elsa.”

“Sorry for getting married again and not telling you.” Anna chuckled to her sister when Kristoff left the room.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Anna.” Elsa smiled, and took her hand. “I can hardly believe it.”

“What? The fact that I got married, the fact that I fell in love with my husband, the fact I’m a homesteader, or the fact that I’m going to have a baby.”

“All of the above.” Elsa grinned. “Here I thought I was rushing out to save you from your silly mistake, running off into the wild blue yonder, and look! Your silly mistake turned into something pretty incredible.”

Anna nodded.

“Yep. I think the wild blue yonder suits me.”

"Yes, I believe it does."

"Just wait until we tell Mary you're here! She's going to be so excited!"

"Just wait until we tell Mary that you're going to have a baby," Kristoff said coming back into the room with a small tray, "I don't know if we'll be able to peel her off the ceiling."

*****


End file.
